


Text Talk

by kiraswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey and Josh are always together and are best bros, F/M, M/M, Theo and Tracy are like the hottest couple, Theo's love is really lowkey though, basically a chimera pack texting au fanfic, but it's not even funny so don't get your hopes up, chimera pack, the chimera pack just lowkey but really highkey love each other, the girls look out for each other, this is supposed to have some humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the chimera pack's group chat and daily texts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au so bare with me. there's also some small details you need to know before reading:
> 
> 1). Theo, Tracy, Corey and Josh all live together. Hayden lives with her sister. 
> 
> 2). Josh and Hayden are Hispanic so sometimes they text things in Spanish (rarely).
> 
> 3). when it says "to: pack" that's the group chat but it doesn't automatically include Theo (yet).
> 
> also it's really lame at the beginning maybe? but keep reading please.

[Friday]

 

To:  **Pack**

 

 _(1:30 pm)_   **Corey** : guess who has a date tonight?

 _(1:35 pm)_   **Corey** : it's me! I have a date! 

 _(1:38 pm)_ **Corey** : guys

 _(1:48 pm)_ **Corey** : really 

 _(1:48 pm)_ **Corey** : SOMEONE BE EXCITED WITH ME PLEASE

 _(1:50 pm)_ **Josh** : are u done? I'm trying to learn 

 _(1:50 pm)_ **Hayden** : ^ Do you even know what class you're in rn? 

 _(1:52 pm)_ **Josh** : no jodas 

 _(1:53 pm)_ **Hayden** : me quieres :*

 _(1:53 pm)_ **Tracy** : happy for you Corey 

 _(1:54 pm)_ **Josh** : Hayden I'm telling Liam ur sending me kissy faces

 _(1:55 pm)_ **Corey** : thanks Tracy!!!!!!! help me pick an outfit yeah? 

 _(1:55 pm)_ **Hayden** : Go tell him you know we're not together anymore 

 _(1:56 pm)_ **Hayden** : How come you never ask me to help you with clothes, what are you trying to say??

 _(1:57 pm)_ **Josh** : that u dress like shit

 _(1:57 pm)_ **Josh** : he's just too nice to say so

 _(1:58 pm)_ **Corey** : DONT LISTEN TO HIM HAYDEN, JOSH STOP

 _(2:00 pm)_ **Tracy:** yes meet me and Theo in the parking lot after school 

 _(2:05 pm)_ **Hayden** : how the hell are you and Theo dating again??????? it just blows my mind every single day. it's hard to believe he has those kinds of feelings

 _(2:05 pm)_ **Hayden** : or any at all

 _(2:06 pm)_ **Corey** : Thanks Tracy :)  
_(2:07 pm)_ **Josh** : ur not asking the real questions here Hayden

 _(2:07 pm)_ **Josh** : Tracy do u or do u not call him daddy during sex?????? 

 _(2:08 pm)_ **Corey** : dUDE STOP IM HAVING WAR FLASHBACKS

 _(2:09 pm)_ **Tracy** : I will fucking paralyze you 

 _(2:09 pm)_ **Josh** : kinky, can't wait

 _(2:13 pm)_ **Hayden** : wait..Trace answer the question I want to know..

 _(2:20 pm)_ **Josh** : since she won't answer I just want to say YES SHE DOES

 _(2:20 pm)_ **Josh** : ME N COREY'S EARS ARE WITNESSES N VICTIMS

 _(2:21 pm)_ **Corey** : keep us in your thoughts Hayden 

 _(2:21 pm)_ **Hayden** : TRACY OH MY GOD BITCH

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Theo**

 

 _(2:23 pm)_ **Josh** : so I was thinking.... 

 _(2:26 pm)_ **Theo** : about? 

 _(2:26 pm)_ **Josh** : about hOW TRACY CALLS U DADDY DURING SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 _(2:26 pm)_ **Josh** : YES DADDY I DO GIVE ME BRAIN LIKE NYU 

 _(2:27 pm)_ **Theo** : fuck. off. 

 _(2:27 pm)_ **Josh** : CHOKE ME DADDY

 _(2:30 pm)_ **Theo** : i will kill you again

 _(2:32 pm)_ **Josh** : good thing I'd have u to bring me back again daddy

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Tracy**

 

 _(2:33 pm)_ **Theo** : [screenshot sent] 

 _(2:34 pm)_ **Theo** : if he doesn't stop I'm going to choke him to death 

 _(2:38 pm)_ **Tracy** : so you're going to do what he wants you to basically

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _(4:37 pm)_ **Theo** : it must seriously hurt to smile that wide for that long 

 _(4:40 pm)_ **Tracy** : he's excited for his date, leave him alone 

 _(4:42 pm)_ **Theo** : can't wait until we're alone 

 _(4:50 pm)_ **Theo** : did I just hear Corey correctly? WE'RE going to the club tonight with the pack? 

 _(4:50 pm)_ **Theo** : I don't remember signing up 

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Pack**

_(9:05 pm)_ **Hayden** : where are you guys?? 

 _(9:10 pm)_ **Josh** : I know, where the fuck????? 

 _(9:10 pm)_ **Josh** : I already had 10 shots n made out with 2 ppl

 _(9:11 pm)_ **Corey** : next to me. he made out with 1 of them right next to me ! 

 _(9:12 pm)_ **Corey** : the awkwardness pray for me 

 _(9:30 pm)_ **Hayden** : TRACY

 _(9:50 pm)_ **Tracy** : we're on our way 

 _(10:00 pm)_ **Josh** : 4 ppl, 16 shots

 _(10:05 pm)_ **Hayden** : WILL U STOP U CANT EVEN GET DRUNK 

 _(10:10 pm)_ **Josh** : ur just mad bc u got no one to make out with 

 _(11:00 pm)_ **Josh** : SHIT TRACE U N THEO ARE EATING EACH OTHER UP

 _(11:15 pm)_ **Josh** : HAYDEN, COREY IS DOING A FUCKING BODY SHOT WHERE ARE U 

 _(11:50 pm)_ **Corey** : Mason and I are leaving, see you guys

 _(12:00 am)_ **Hayden** : wait Corey where are you guys going???! it's midnight 

 _(12:06 am)_ **Corey** : Mason's house. we're having a sleepover, Liam's coming too. friendship goals 

 _(12:10 am)_ **Josh** : I can't believe Liam is cockblocking u guys 

 _(12:10 am)_ **Josh** : what a dick 

 _(12:30 am)_ **Hayden** : my shift is done I'm out

 _(12:32 am)_ **Hayden** : Josh is right Corey, tell Liam to fuck off 

 _(12:50 am)_ **Josh** : U GUYS NEED TO FUCKING SEE THIS

 _(12:51 am)_ **Josh** : TRACY IS GIVING THEO A LAP DANCE 

 _(12:51 am)_ **Josh** : IM OUT I WANT TO SCREAM THIS IS SOMETHING ELSE 

 _(12:52 am)_ **Josh** : [picture sent]

 _(12:57 am)_ **Josh** : IM WITNESSING HISTORY RN THIS AINT EVER GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN

 _(12:58 am)_ **Josh** : [picture sent] 

 _(12:59 am)_ **Josh** : [picture sent] 

 _(1:01 am)_ **Hayden** : DIOS MIOOOOOOOO 

 _(1:02 am)_ **Hayden** : LAP DANCE + BODY SHOTS?????? 

 _(1:02 am)_ **Hayden** : WHY THE HELL DID I COME HOME I CANT BELIEVE IM MISSING THIS

 _(1:03 am)_ **Corey** : #Wasted

 _(1:03 am)_ **Hayden** : these pictures are so provocative..look at the way Theo is looking at her in the first one

 _(1:04 am)_ **Hayden** : he is rly holding on to that ass I'm ouuuuuuuut

 _(1:05 am)_ **Hayden** : the 3rd pic.....Theo starting that shot really low on her stomach :o

 _(1:07 am)_ **Josh** : the hottest couple in beacon hills, yes or yes

 _(1:10 am)_ **Hayden** : claro que sí!

 _(1:15 am)_ **Corey** : AND THEO WAS MAD BC HE WAS BEING ‘FORCED TO GO AGAINST HIS WILL’ IM EXPECTING A THANK YOU LETTER :p

 _(2:10 am)_ **Tracy** : would you guys stop creeping on us? thanks 

 _(2:12 am)_ **Hayden** : never baby <3

 

 

* * *

 

[Saturday]

 

 _(8:00 am)_ **Tracy** : how was your sleepover Corey? :-)

 _(8:05 am)_ **Josh** : Tracy..fuck off. it's 8 am, I'm tired 

 _(8:06 am)_   **Tracy** : then go to sleep? the question wasn't for you :))))))) 

 _(8:07 am)_ **Corey** : Liam..kind of..didn't want me there. 

 _(8:07 am)_ **Corey** : it was bad and awkward :(

 _(8:08 am)_ **Corey** : don't understand why..he was fine with me and Mason before 

 _(8:10 am)_ **Tracy** : where are you now???

 _(8:12 am)_ **Corey** : I'm walking home 

 _(8:16 am)_ **Tracy** : Theo's going to pick you up 

 _(8:16 am)_ **Corey** : thank you

 _(8:17 am)_ **Josh** : Liam's asking to get his ass kicked. i volunteer :))))))))

 _(8:33 am)_ **Hayden** : what happened??

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Hayden**

 

 _(8:16 am)_ **Theo** : tell your fucking bf that the next time he makes Corey feel like shit, I'll make him eat a pile of wolfsbane and mistletoe with a side of mountain ash. and I will make sure he chokes on it.

 _(8:30 am)_ **Hayden** : 1) he's not my bf anymore 2) what'd he do to Corey? 3) ..morbid 

 _(8:40 am)_ **Hayden** : hello?? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Josh**

 

 _(9:30 am)_ **Hayden** : what did Liam do to Corey? 

 _(9:35 am)_ **Josh** : ur always asking the wrong questions 

 _(9:36 am)_ **Josh** : it's more like what we're going to do to Liam >:-)

 _(9:38 am)_ **Hayden** : ...what are you planning?

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Tracy**

 

 _(4:30 pm)_ **Theo** : where are you? 

 _(4:35 pm)_ **Tracy** : Me and Corey came to pick up our takeout 

 _(4:36 pm)_ **Theo** : Chinese? 

 _(4:38 pm)_ **Tracy** : yes 

 _(4:38 pm)_ **Theo** : nice

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Sunday]

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(9:00 pm)_ **Josh** : can I get high on cocaine?????? 

 _(9:02 pm)_ **Hayden** : Josh what the fuck 

 _(9:03 pm)_ **Josh** : Tracy ask Theo!!!!!

 _(9:05 pm)_ **Tracy** : you're a dumbass and no you can't get high on cocaine 

 _(9:05 pm)_ **Corey** : I told u u can't 

 _(9:06 pm)_ **Josh** : fuck yessssss

 _(9:06 pm)_ **Josh** : I'm going to sniff so much cocaine n nothing will happen n ppl will be so impressed n then I'll have a tongue down my throat 

 _(9:08 pm)_ **Hayden** : don't do it puto 

 _(9:09 pm)_ **Tracy** : I will drag your ass home if you sniff that up your nose 

 _(9:10 pm)_ **Josh** : fine I won't sniff 

 _(9:11 pm)_ **Tracy** : OR INJECT. just don't do it at all or i will personally hurt you 

 _(9:13 pm)_ **Hayden** : te va chingar

 _(9:15 pm)_ **Josh** : I feel the luv <33

 _(9:30 pm)_ **Corey** : Josh where are u? let's go 

 _(9:33 pm)_ **Tracy** : why the fuck are you guys around drugs? 

 _(9:34 pm)_ **Josh** : don't worry about it babe

 _(9:36 pm)_ **Josh** : can you give Theo a boner so that that's all he thinks about 

 _(9:41 pm)_ **Josh** : Corey n I weren't supposed to go out tonight n I ain't trying to feel the wrath

 _(9:50 pm)_ **Corey** : please Tracy!

 _(10:00 pm)_ **Tracy** : yes just hurry up. there's school tomorrow 

 _(10:01 pm)_ **Corey** : you're my hero

 _(11:00 pm)_ **Josh** : WILL U N THEO FUCK OFF??????????????????? 

 _(11:01 pm)_ **Josh** : ANY FUCKING LOUDER?????? UR DRIVING ME CRAZY 

 _(11:04 pm)_ **Corey** : Trace I thought u wanted us to get sleep 

 _(11:05 pm)_ **Corey** : STOP PLS 

 _(11:08 pm)_ **Hayden** : are they rly fucking that loud? omg

 _(11:11 pm)_ **Josh** : YES! like is this Theo's way of punishing us for going out tonight bc if so I'm out 

 _(11:12 pm)_ **Josh** : I'll never rebel again 

 _(11:13 pm)_ **Hayden** : ha good one 

 _(11:17 pm)_ **Corey** : THAT ONE WAS ON PURPOSE I KNOW IT

 _(11:17 pm)_ **Josh** : OH MY GOD ARE U KIDDING ME

 _(11:21 pm)_ **Hayden** : goodnight, que sueñen con los angelitos (:

 _(11:22 pm)_ **Josh** : vete a la verga

 _(11:22 pm)_ **Corey** : ^^^^^^^^ 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Monday]

 

To: **Tracy**

 

 _(6:45 am)_ **Theo** : you left already? 

 _(6:46 am)_ **Tracy** : I have my morning class today 

 _(7:00 am)_ **Theo** : you left me breakfast 

 _(7:01 am)_ **Tracy** : and for Josh and Corey, it's not all for you 

 _(7:02 am)_ **Theo** : read at 7:01 am

 _(7:02 am)_ **Tracy** : THEO

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(3:15 pm)_ **Tracy** : Corey where are you? 

 _(3:15 pm)_ **Tracy** : we're going. we have to go like right now

 _(3:17 pm)_ **Corey** : I'm going, I was in the library sorry 

 _(3:17 pm)_ **Tracy** : sprint it over here seriously

 _(3:17 pm)_ **Corey** : what's going on? 

 _(3:30 pm)_ **Hayden** : JOSH YOU GOT IN A FIST FIGHT WITH LIAM?! 

 _(3:34 pm)_ **Josh** : I fucked him up so good :p

 _(3:35 pm)_ **Hayden** : why would you do that???! 

 _(3:36 pm)_ **Josh** : he messed with Corey, so basically he messed with me :)))))))

 _(3:37 pm)_ **Hayden** : you're an idiot, you're a complete fucking idiot 

 _(3:37 pm)_ **Hayden** : I don't even know where to start 

 _(3:40 pm)_ **Josh** : me: patiently waits for u to Fuck Off 

 _(3:41 pm)_ **Josh** : I mean seriously what's it to u if I got in a fight with him? 

 _(3:41 pm)_ **Josh** : ur not together anymore n he's messing with Corey's happiness. so if ur on Liam's side then fuck right off to him then 

 _(3:44 pm)_ **Hayden** : fuck you! I'm obviously on Corey's side 

(3:45 pm) **Josh** : perfect then there's no problem is there :)

 _(3:46 pm)_ **Hayden** : what are you going to do if Scott comes after you for messing with his beta? hm?? 

 _(3:55 pm)_ **Josh** : ur so lame 

 _(3:55 pm)_ **Josh** : Tracy can literally paralyze someone by just scratching them do u honestly think I'm worried

 _(3.55 pm)_ **Tracy** : >:-)))))

 _(3:56 pm)_ **Hayden** : ...good point 

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Hayden**

 

 _(7:00 pm)_ **Josh** : putaaaaaaaaaa 

 _(7:20 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'm doing hw bye

 _(7:21 pm)_ **Josh** : have u ever noticed how attractive Tracy is? 

 _(7:26 pm)_ **Hayden** : te va dar en la madre Theo güey

 _(7:27 pm)_ **Josh** : por eso te estoy diciendo a ti y no a el

 _(7:28 pm)_ **Josh** : she was walking around with a crop top n some tights n booooooi she was makin it wooork 

 _(7:29 pm)_ **Josh** : I mean I ain't tryna steal my alpha's girl but if she tried something I wouldn't stop her

 _(7:35 pm)_ **Hayden** : Tracy would never ever ever try something on you 

 _(7:35 pm)_ **Hayden** : I mean...she has fucking Theo Raeken. HAVE YOU SEEN THAT MOTHAFUCKER'S FACE & BODY

 _(7:36 pm)_ **Hayden** : that dumbass smirk

 _(7:37 pm)_ **Josh** : I FUCKING KNOW

 _(7:37 pm)_ **Hayden** : and Tracy IS attractive

 _(7:38 pm)_ **Josh** : Corey said we're going to hell for our thirst

 _(7:40 pm)_ **Hayden** : can't wait to see you all there <3

[ **Corey** added to the conversation] 

 _(7:42 pm)_ **Corey** : Theo is hot. I agree 

 _(7:43 pm)_ **Josh** : glad we're all on the same page 

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Theo**

 

 _(11:23 pm)_ **Tracy** : where are you? it's late 

 _(11:30 pm)_ **Theo** : out. don't worry about it, I'll be home soon

 _(11:30 pm)_ **Tracy** : do not tell me you're with Liam

 _(11:31 pm)_ **Tracy** : or Scott, starting a fight 

 _(11:45pm)_ **Theo** : so you want me to lie to you?

 _(11:46 pm)_ **Tracy** : god 

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Hayden**

 

 _(12:10 am)_ **Liam** : beautiful pack u got there ((((((: 

 _(12:13 am)_ **Hayden** : I'm surprised it took Theo this long to go threaten you :)

 _(12:14 am)_ **Liam** : I'm going to pretend I'm not weirded out by the fact that u know that's exactly what happened¿? 

 _(12:14 am)_ **Liam** : & Josh fought me after school 

 _(12:17 am)_ **Hayden** : maybe you shouldn't be an asshole to Corey and ruin his relationship with Mason. simple as that :) 

 _(12:17 am)_ **Hayden** : bye !

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Tuesday]

 

To: **Pack**

 

[ **Josh** added **Theo** to the chat]

 _(1:19 pm)_ **Josh** : u guys are soooooo fucking transparent 

 _(1:19 pm)_ **Corey** : I KNOW! *Tracy voice* "can I go to the bathroom miss?" 

 _(1:20 pm)_ **Hayden** : *Theo voice* I need to go too 

 _(1:21 pm)_ **Josh** : CANT YALL KEEP IT IN UR PaNTS TILL WE GET HOME

 _(1:21 pm)_ **Corey** : worst excuses in the world. how did our teacher not know????? 

 _(1:22 pm)_ **Hayden** : OH MY GOD WAS THIS PLANNED?! 

 _(1:22 pm)_ **Hayden** : TRACY IS THIS WHY UR WEARING A SKIRT TODAY?!

 _(1:23 pm)_ **Corey** : when it all starts adding up 

 _(1:24 pm)_ **Josh** : TRACE U SLICK SLICK FUCKING BASTARD

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Tracy** : you guys are just jealous bc you don't get school sex

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Corey** : how do you know we don't?

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Josh** : I can literally smell the sex on u guys this is so gross!!!!!! 

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Josh** : this is worse than @ home bc I can't even leave the room rip

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Corey** : we're good ppl we don't deserve this 

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Tracy** : I love when y'all suffer bc of my sex life

 _(1:33 pm)_ **Hayden** : I pray for u and Corey everyday

 _(1:33 pm)_ **Tracy** : WAIT COREY WHAT

 _(1:34 pm)_ **Theo** : Josh why did you add me to your guys' group chat? 

 _(1:34 pm)_ **Theo** : Corey you're a virgin, chill 

 _(1:35 pm)_ **Josh** : bc I know u want to be in it

 _(1:35 pm)_ **Corey** : i am? omg I didn't know :o

 _(1:36 pm)_ **Josh** : Corey don't look now but Theo is staring lasers @ u 

 _(1:36 pm)_ **Theo** : I could finger her in this room if you want

 _(1:37 pm)_ **Tracy** : aw bby you're so romantic -.-

 _(1:37 pm)_ **Hayden** : #GOALS

 _(1:38 pm)_ **Josh** : when daddy wants to have public sex *side eye emoji*

 _(1:40 pm)_ **Corey** : I JUST SPIT OUT MY WATER IM 

 _(1:41 pm)_ **Josh** : yeah I FELT IT, in the back of my neck

 _(1:42 pm)_   **Theo** : are you guys challenging me 

 _(1:42 pm)_ **Josh** : NO IM JUST KIDDING DONT DO IT HOE

 _(1:42 pm)_ **Hayden** : NO PLEASE

 _(1:43 pm)_ **Corey** : my ears are too pure for that bye

 _(1:43 pm)_ **Tracy** : yeah, I thought so now shut the hell up im trying to learn ! 

 _(1:44 pm)_ **Corey** : okay mom

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Tracy**

 

 _(8:30 pm)_ **Hayden** : are you guys home? 

 _(8:36 pm)_ **Tracy** : yeah where else would we be

 _(8:36 pm)_ **Hayden** : my sister is working a night shift and I don't want to be alone

 _(8:37 pm)_ **Tracy** : do you want Theo to pick you up or will your sister drop you off? 

 _(8:37 pm)_ **Hayden** : can Theo pick me up please? thank you..

 _(8:40 pm)_ **Hayden** : Tracy.....?

 _(8:42 pm)_ **Tracy** : on his way bb <3

 _(8:42 pm)_ **Hayden** : god I think I may love you

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Wednesday]

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(10:38 am)_ **Josh** : ok u guys know that brunette girl that's always hanging out with that pale ass white boy?? from Scott's pack 

 _(10:46 am)_ **Corey** : Stiles Stilinski? 

 _(10:47 am)_ **Josh** : yea that white boy but I'm talking about the girl 

 _(10:48 am)_ **Tracy** : Malia Tate, what about her? 

 _(10:48 am)_ **Tracy** : don't tell me your dumbass did something stupid, AGAIN

 _(10:52 am)_ **Josh** : I'm not THAT problematic stfu

 _(10:52 am)_ **Corey** : WHAT ABOUT HER? 

 _(10:53 am)_ **Hayden** : drop the chisme 

 _(10:56 am)_ **Josh** : she's just so fucking hot gtg

 _(10:56 am)_ **Josh** : I would call her daddy *tracy voice* 

 _(10:56 am)_ **Corey** : she IS extremely beautiful

 _(10:57 am)_ **Hayden** : stfu

 _(10:57 am)_ **Tracy** : you wish you were me Josh

 _(10:57 am)_ **Hayden** : I love how we always agree on who's attractive and who's not

 _(10:59 am)_ **Corey** : even tho we have different sexualities. tru

 _(11:01 am)_ **Tracy** : wait who else do you think is attractive? 

 _(11:02 am)_ **Corey** : NO ONE SAY ANYTHING

 _(11:02 am)_ **Hayden** : NO ONE SAY ANYTHING 

 _(11:02 am)_ **Josh** : NO ONE SAY ANYTHING 

 _(11:03 am)_ **Corey** : jinx!!!!!!!!

 _(11:04 am)_ **Tracy** : FUCKING TELL ME

 _(11:05 am)_ **Josh** : HELL NO 

 _(11:08 am)_ **Tracy** : we have lunch in an hour. see u guys then :-)

 _(11:12 am)_ **Josh** : that is so passive aggressive..I don't know what to do

 _(11:12 am)_ **Corey** : I'm worried for our safety 

 _(11:13 am)_ **Hayden** : I'm safe bc of girl code™ 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[ **Josh** added **Theo** to the chat] 

 _(3:15 pm)_ **Josh** : I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE Y'ALL HEARTLESS FUCKERS LEFT ME N COREY @ SCHOOL 

 _(3:16 pm)_ **Corey** : WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO U GUYS?

 _(3:16 pm)_ **Hayden** : lmaaaoooooo

 _(3:17 pm)_ **Hayden** : where are you guys? I'm here too. practice today

 _(3:17 pm)_ **Josh** : in the parking lot where we always meet Theo n Tracy but the fucking!!!!! car!!!! is!!!! gone!!!!! 

 _(3:18 pm)_ **Josh** : THEY R GONE

 _(3:22 pm)_ **Theo** : calm the fuck down. we're on our way back 

 _(3:23 pm)_ **Corey** : u guys ditched?

 _(3:23 pm)_ **Theo** : Tracy didn't feel good, still doesn't 

 _(3:24 pm)_ **Hayden** : *Theo voice* don't try this at home tho kids ! 

 _(3:25 pm)_ **Corey** : is Tracy ok??? 

 _(3:27 pm)_ **Josh** : that's love bitch! 

 _(3:27 pm)_ **Josh** : Corey n I high-fived after I typed that, it's cool 

 _(3:35 pm)_ **Tracy** : we're here. where are you guys? 

 _(3:36 pm)_ **Corey** : lacrosse field 

 _(3:36 pm)_ **Tracy** : Theo said you guys have 5 minutes or else you're walking home 

 _(3:37 pm)_ **Corey** : he wouldn't 

 _(3:37 pm)_ **Josh** : when babe starts actin crazy

 _(3:38 pm)_ **Theo** : this is why we left without you 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Thursday]

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(6:06 pm)_ **Hayden** : why are you guys so quiet in the group chat today? lmao usually y'all blowing up my phone 

 _(6:10 pm)_ **Hayden** : I have a fútbol game tomorrow..I kinda rly want you guys to be there...

 _(6:10 pm)_ **Hayden** : pleasssse

 _(6:18 pm)_ **Tracy** : we'll all be there 

 _(6:18 pm)_ **Tracy** : probably 

 _(6:19 pm)_ **Hayden** : why probably? :( 

 _(6:20 pm)_ **Tracy** : Corey's sad. I'm not sure he'll want to be there 

 _(6:20 pm)_ **Hayden** : what happened?? 

 _(6:23 pm)_ **Tracy** : him and Mason are having complications

 _(6:23 pm)_ **Hayden** : is that why he went to the library during lunch? 

 _(6:24 pm)_ **Tracy** : yes :/

 _(6:30 pm)_ **Hayden** : I know how he feels

 _(6:41 pm)_ **Hayden** : open the door when I get there. my sister is dropping me off 

 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Corey**

 

 _(6:34 pm)_ **Hayden:** Tracy told me you and Mason are having problems. I know how that feels Corey, I was in your position before. Liam and I's relationship was just filled with tension bc of our pack's and Theo's bad blood with them. We didn't work out but I'm positive you and Mason will bc you're both cuties and care about each other so so so much and you're both amazing guys  <3

 _(6:35 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'll be there in about 15 minutes. I'm bringing you chocolates

 _(6:41 pm)_ **Corey** : it's Josh. Corey said thank you and that he's here waiting for you 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Friday]

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(9:38 am)_ **Corey** : I can't wait for your game today Hayden :)

 _(9:40 am)_ **Josh** : FAN #1!!!! FAN #1!!!! FAN #1!!!! 

 _(9:52 am)_ **Hayden** : thanks Corey <3

 _(9:52 am)_ **Hayden** : Josh if you embarrass me, I'll cut off your tongue 

 _(9:54 am)_ **Josh** : U WANT ME TO SHOW MY SUPPORT OR NOT HOE

 _(9:54 am)_ **Tracy:** just once, just fucking once can you guys not text during class???? don't you want to graduate????

 _(9:55 am)_ **Josh** : we didn't text yesterday in class, we have to make up for it sweetie :) 

 _(9:57 am)_ **Hayden** : is Theo going to stay for the game too?? :p

 _(9:58 am)_ **Tracy** : try that passive aggressive happy face with me again, I dare you sweetie :)))))))))))

 _(9:58 am)_ **Tracy** : the whole pack Hayden :*

 _(10:00 am)_ **Corey** : *can you feel the love tonight plays in the background* 

 _(10:01 am)_   **Hayden** : I feel it, I'm going to score for y'all

 _(10:02 am)_ **Josh** : Hayden u working tonight @ the club or nah? 

 _(10:06 am)_ **Hayden** : yes /: couldn't cancel 

 _(10:06 am)_ **Josh** : fútbol game + getting fucked up at the club. I love Fridays

 _(10:10 am)_ **Tracy** : we can't even get fucked up 

 _(10:10 am)_ **Corey** : and Hayden's there to work 

 _(10:11 am)_ **Hayden** : and I'll probably be tired 

 _(10:11 am)_ **Josh** : what ur guys' point 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _(2:10 pm)_ **Hayden** : we're in the locker rooms getting ready and shit I'm fucking scared!!!!!!!! lmao 

 _(2:10 pm)_ **Hayden** : first game of the season what if I fuck up rly bad and i can't score?? NIGHTMARE 

 _(2:14 pm)_ **Tracy** : you're fine. you can do this

 _(2:16 pm)_ **Josh** : u got this Hayden, why the fuck u freaking out? #juegas mejor que Chicharito 

 _(2:17 pm)_ **Hayden** : no seas güey. nadie es mejor que Chichadios

 _(2:17 pm)_ **Hayden** : Thanks Tracy <3

 _(2:18 pm)_ **Corey** : good luck! <3

 _(2:20 pm)_ **Tracy** : besides, do you honestly think Theo would waste his time at the game if you weren't good?

 _(2:20 pm)_ **Hayden** : that is...oddly comforting....

 _(2:21 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'm out, gotta warm up. see y'all in the bleachers later 

 _(2:21 pm)_ **Corey** : WAIT, when you score remember to point & smile at us like the professionals do

 _(2:21 pm)_ **Corey** : btw Theo would lowkey waste his time on us no matter what

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _(5:15 pm)_ **Hayden** : Can you guys wait for me? I already showered and I'm almost done changing

 _(5:15 pm)_ **Hayden** : I need a ride to work 

 _(5:15 pm)_ **Hayden** : don't tell me you're gone already??

 _(5:16 pm)_ **Tracy** : no we're still sitting on the bleachers waiting for you 

 _(5:16 pm)_ **Hayden** : Thank youuuu

 _(5:17 pm)_ **Josh** : HAYDEN WHEN THE FUCKING BALL HIT U IN TJE FACE OH MUFOD IM DYING AGAIN 

 _(5:17 pm)_ **Corey** : Josh that's so mean 

 _(5:17 pm)_ **Corey** : when Hayden slipped in the mud and fell face first I'm so sorrydjdhk 

 _(5:22 pm)_ **Hayden** : fuck both of you :) 

 _(5:22 pm)_ **Hayden** : I lied to y'all. That goal was only for Tracy

 _(5:23 pm)_ **Tracy** : I always knew it

 _(5:23 pm)_ **Corey** : Tracy: *is being fake*  
me: I c u

 _(5:23 pm)_ **Josh** : TRACY STFU U LAUGHED SO HARD U SNORTED

 _(5:24 pm)_ **Josh** : COREY OMFG I KNOW DRAG HER! 

 _(5:24 pm)_ **Tracy** : I'll push you down the bleachers. try me

 _(5:25 pm)_ **Hayden** : why do you guys act like you're not sitting right next to each other? lmao

 _(5:26 pm)_ **Hayden:** I'm going 

 _(5:26 pm)_ **Corey** : you are so right....it's probably bc we like to be dramatic 

 _(5:27 pm)_ **Tracy** : being extra and dramatic are Josh's strong points :-)

 _(5:27 pm)_ **Josh** : also bc we like to make sure you're included!!!!!! obvs

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _(8:33 pm)_ **Hayden** : What time are you guys coming to the club?? 

 _(8:33 pm)_ **Hayden** : Josh where the fuck are you? You're always one of the first ones here 

 _(8:40 pm)_ **Corey** : him and Tracy are playing FIFA 

 _(8:40 pm)_ **Corey** : for like 2 hrs now

 _(8:40 pm)_ **Corey** : he can't believe she's beat him 10 times in a row 

 _(8:45 pm)_ **Hayden** : what a fucking loser

 _(8:45 pm)_ **Corey** : dude ik. he broke a controller 

 _(8:46 pm)_ **Corey** : Theo and I are just watching him start to twitch

 _(8:48 pm)_ **Hayden** : So u guys aren't coming tonight?

 _(9:17 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'll take that as a no 

 _(9:21 pm)_ **Tracy** : on our way 

 _(9:23 pm)_ **Corey** : we took longer than we were supposed to bc Josh broke the play station 

 _(9:23 pm)_ **Corey** : so then him and Theo started arguing 

 _(9:24 pm)_ **Tracy:** Josh got dragged by Theo too, it was great. he refused ice to go with those burns though :-)

 _(9:25 pm)_ **Josh** : I DID NOT GET DRAGGED OK 

 _(9:25 pm)_ **Josh** : stop spreading rumors Tracy!!!!!

 _(9:25 pm)_ **Hayden** : y'all are a mess 

 _(9:26 pm)_ **Corey** : you know who else is a mess? JOSH BC HE BROKE OUR PLAYSTATION 

 _(10:16 pm)_ **Josh** : I swear Tracy n Theo never stop making out. not even to breathe

 _(11:00 pm)_ **Josh** : DO THEY NOT NEED OXYGEN AM I MISSING SOMETHING

 _(11:27 pm)_ **Tracy** : I think we're leaving. I don't feel well 

 _(11:32 pm)_ **Josh** : Corey n I are in the bathroom. hold up 

 _(11:33 pm)_ **Hayden** : I love how you guys go to the bathroom together. goals 

 _(11:33 pm)_ **Josh** : bro code™

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a a lot of Theo/Tracy feelings so they're relationship is mentioned a a lot in this chapter. 
> 
> and everyone is just really pro pink shirt Theo. you guys know which shirt I'm talking about.
> 
> this chapter is kind of long and kind of lame but oh well.

[Saturday]

 

To: **Pack**

  
_(8:56 am)_ **Tracy** : how fucking dare you? you are such an evil bitch. how spiteful and jealous are you of me? how fucking dare you Josh, you crossed a major line with me. that shit is not okay. you dumb evil little fucking troll. you have no idea how much I hate you. you're disgusting.

 _(8:57 am)_ **Hayden** : DAAAMN GIRL WHAT HE DO???? :o

 _(8:57 am)_ **Hayden** : JOSH WHAT'D YOU DO???? LMAAAOOOOO

 _(8:57 am)_ **Josh** : I woke her up

 _(8:58 am)_ **Josh** : TRACY IK UR INSULTING ME BUT I CANT STOP LAUGHING

 _(8:58 am)_ **Corey** : Tracy omg are you quoting the Kardashians?

 _(8:58 am)_ **Josh** : I just want some nice breakfast why is that wrong!!!!!!

 _(8:59 am)_ **Hayden** : YES SHE IS. I TOLD YOU Y'ALL ARE A MESS!

 _(9:00 am)_ **Tracy** : WHY CANT YOU MAKE YOURSELF BREAKFAST?

 _(9:00 am)_ **Corey** : I'm pretty sure that's a rhetorical question bc we all know the answer

 _(9:01 am)_ **Josh** : who's side r u on Corey

 _(9:01 am)_ **Tracy** : the only reason I'm going to make you breakfast is because I know you'd burn this place down if you tried to do it yourself

 _(9:02 am)_ **Hayden** : True Love™

 _(9:02 am)_ **Josh** : ^ I know I'm in tears

 _(9:02 am)_ **Josh** : I LOVE U TOO TRACY

 _(9:03 am)_ **Corey** : Theo said she makes breakfast for all of us so ur not that special Josh

 _(9:03 am)_ **Hayden** : Theo's always tryna one up everyone

 

* * *

 

 _(5:28 pm)_ **Hayden** : I know movie night isn't until like 9 but I'm going rn bc my sister works at 6

 _(5:31 pm)_ **Josh** : are u telling me I have to see ur face for an extra 3 hours?

 _(5:31 pm)_ **Hayden** : Yes, see how lucky you are!!!!!!!!

 _(5:32 pm)_ **Tracy** : I'm not there

 _(5:32 pm)_ **Hayden** : Where are you??

 _(5:33 pm)_ **Tracy** : Corey and I came to the supermarket

 _(5:34 pm)_ **Tracy** : Doritos or Lays?

 _(5:34 pm)_ **Josh** : DORITOS

 _(5:34 pm)_ **Hayden** : LAYS

 _(5:35 pm)_ **Tracy** : Corey says Lays so I'm getting Lays

 _(5:35 pm)_ **Hayden** : Great minds think alike (;

 _(5:36 pm)_ **Josh** : I'm starting to think that Corey goes with u bc he knows u'll get whatever he chooses

 _(5:36 pm)_ **Hayden** : He's looking out for you all bc if Josh chose the food, you guys would all die in your 20's

 _(5:37 pm)_ **Josh** : don't u eat enchiladas everyday?

 _(5:37 pm)_ **Hayden** : shut up and open the door. I'm here

 _(5:38 pm)_ **Josh** : hm I'll think about it

 _(5:40 pm)_ **Hayden** : JOSH

 

* * *

 

To: **Hayden**

 

 _(10:14 pm)_ **Tracy** : look at Corey leaning into Josh

 _(10:14 pm)_ **Tracy** : look how fucking cute

 _(10:15 pm)_ **Hayden** : why don't we cuddle during movie night like that

 _(10:15 pm)_ **Hayden** : Ditch Theo for me <3

 

* * *

 

 

[Monday]

 

To:  **Pack**

 

[ **Hayden** added  **Theo** to the chat]

 _(10:06 am)_ **Hayden** : Someone just asked me if Theo and Josh are dating

 _(10:06 am)_ **Hayden** : I shouldn't be laughing this hard

 _(10:06 am)_ **Hayden** : I'm sorry bUT WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU GUYS DOING HOLDING HANDS????

 _(10:07 am)_ **Corey** : omg did they really? this is too good to be true

 _(10:08 am)_ **Tracy** : did you say yes? because if you didn't I'm disappointed in you 

 _(10:09 am)_ **Theo** : Josh I fucking told you someone would see

 _(10:09 am)_ **Josh** : what's wrong with us holding hands man

 _(10:09 am)_ **Josh** : I gotta hold my man's hand <3333

 _(10:10 am)_ **Hayden** : Of course I said yes lmao

 _(10:10 am)_ **Corey** : Josh ur leaving me just like that? :(

 _(10:11 am)_ **Theo** : now people are going to think I'm cheating on Tracy

 _(10:11 am)_ **Hayden** : If you were literally anyone else I would say it's rly cute that you're worried about that but now I feel like you're gonna punch the next person that mentions it

 _(10:12 am)_ **Hayden** : I still wanna know why you guys were holding hands tho...

 _(10:12 am)_ **Josh** : I was dragging him to the library with me..u know..to study, to make out :)

 _(10:13 am)_ **Corey** : Josh shut up ur gonna get punched 

 _(10:13 am)_ **Tracy** : it's fine Theo

 _(10:13 am)_ **Tracy** : you actually think they believed Hayden? 

 _(10:14 am)_ **Hayden** : I'm gonna ignore that shade

 _(10:37 am)_ **Corey** : THEY BELIEVED IT

 _(10:40 am)_ **Josh** : smells like fighting spirit

 _(10:40 am)_ **Josh** : am I right Theo

 

* * *

 

 

 _(1:05 pm)_ **Josh** : ok thanks to Tracy n Theo's beautiful make out session during lunch, someone asked me if we're in some kind of threesome relationship

 _(1:05 pm)_ **Josh** : it took everything in me to say no

 _(1:20 pm)_ **Hayden** : Josh why are we single??

 _(1:20 pm)_ **Josh** : the Latino n Hispanic blood is too much for ppl to handle 

 _(1:20 pm)_ **Josh** : WAIT 

 _(1:21 pm)_ **Josh** : why do u make it sound like no one wants me

 _(1:21 pm)_ **Hayden** : How the fuck do I sound like anything when we're texting??

 _(1:21 pm)_ **Josh** : I'll have u know I'm single by choice 

 _(1:22 pm)_ **Hayden** : Si güey claro 

 _(1:27 pm)_ **Tracy** : the real question is why are people so interested in other people's business? 

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Corey** : the real real question is what the are we learning in this class...? I understand nothing

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Josh** : same

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Hayden** : Ha losers :)

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Tracy** : maybe if you guys didn't text so much during this class, you'd understand :-)

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Corey** : Josh it's happening again 

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Josh** : ik....the passive aggressive happy faces

 

* * *

 

 [Tuesday] 

 

To:  **Pack**

 

[ **Josh** added **Theo** to the chat]

  _(11:05 am)_ **Josh** : SOS y'all !

 _(11:06 am)_ **Josh** : Y'ALL 

 _(11:07 am)_ **Josh** : I see how it is

 _(11:10 am)_ **Josh** : ok srsly I expected this from all of u but COREY?! NOT U BRO

 _(11:10 am)_ **Josh** : HOW COULD U TURN UR BACK ON ME LIKE THIS

 _(11:11 am)_ **Hayden** : The moment you said SOS and y'all 2x, made me want to block you 

 _(11:11 am)_ **Tracy** : Hayden what the fuck are you talking about?

 _(11:11 am)_ **Tracy** : you say y'all every 3 seconds

 _(11:12 am)_ **Josh** : usually I love when Hayden gets exposed :) 

 _(11:12 am)_ **Josh** : but I need help rn

 _(11:13 am)_ **Tracy** : with? 

 _(11:13 am)_ **Corey** : I WAS TAKING A QUIZ IM SORRY

 _(11:13 am)_ **Corey** : what happened? I'll go save ur soul 

 _(11:14 am)_ **Josh** : I got in trouble so they sent me to the office but the dean's not here so they're making me wait for him

 _(11:15 am)_ **Hayden** : And....? 

 _(11:15 am)_ **Tracy** : you got in trouble AGAIN?!

 _(11:15 am)_ **Josh** : yes

 _(11:16 am)_ **Josh** : n I wasn't supposed to get sent here again or else I'm getting expelled for 2 days

 _(11:16 am)_ **Hayden** : You mean suspended for 2 days. Expelled means you can't come back

 _(11:17 am)_ **Josh** : U GET THE POINT 

 _(11:17 am)_ **Josh** : help me

 _(11:18 am)_ **Tracy** : if you get suspended I'm kicking your ass

 _(11:18 am)_ **Corey** : the dean's in my class rn. he's observing it 

 _(11:18 am)_ **Corey** : he's supposed to leave in 2 mins but I'll stall him while you think of something

 _(11:19 am)_ **Josh** : I can't believe how much I love u Corey <3333

 _(11:22 am)_ **Josh** : WELL? WHATS THE PLAN?

 _(11:23 am)_ **Theo** : I got it

 _(11:26 am)_ **Hayden** : The fire alarm trick. nice

 _(11:26 am)_ **Theo** : thanks, I try

 _(11:27 am)_ **Josh** : I'm literally the luckiest person in the world to have a bf like u <3 :*

 _(11:27 am)_ **Tracy** : stop being a slut Josh *side eye emoji* 

 _(11:28 am)_ **Theo** : although I did want to watch Josh get his ass kicked by Tracy

 _(11:28 am)_ **Hayden** : Me too :(

 _(11:30 am)_ **Corey** : I didn't want to have to say this but stop using Josh for your kinks :/

 _(11:30 am)_ **Josh** : I WANT TO SCREAM NO MAMES

 _(11:30 am)_ **Hayden** : I love when Savage Corey™ makes an appearance!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

 _(3:00 pm)_ **Corey** : I'm staying after school 

 _(3:01 pm)_ **Josh** : tf with who  

 _(3:01 pm)_ **Josh** : who are u ditching me for? ): 

 _(3:02 pm)_ **Hayden** : His fav person in the whole wide world (me) :) 

 _(3:02 pm)_ **Josh** : anyways...

 _(3:02 pm)_ **Corey** : Mason and I are going to hang out 

 _(3:03 pm)_ **Theo** : if Liam gives you shit tell me

 _(3:03 pm)_ **Hayden** : Aw protective Theo <3 how adorable 

 _(3:03 pm)_ **Josh** : how come u never beat anyone up for me Theo??? I need answers

 _(3:04 pm)_ **Tracy** : for someone who's like 4 ft he sure likes to get into a lot of shit

 _(3:04 pm)_ **Josh** : FR LMAO 

 _(3:04 pm)_ **Hayden** : I fucking know, pinche Liam 

 _(3:05 pm)_ **Theo** : Josh you can deep fry someone what would you need my help for 

 _(3:05 pm)_ **Tracy** : Corey what time do we pick you up? 

 _(3:05 pm)_ **Corey** : Liam isn't hanging out with us. he has lacrosse practice 

 _(3:06 pm)_ **Corey** : @ 5 please :)

 _(3:06 pm)_ **Josh** : @Theo damn daddy...u right...u right I can deep fry someone 

 _(3:07 pm)_ **Hayden** : ^ DONT FUCKING START RN LMAO 

 _(3:07 pm)_ **Hayden** : I can give Corey a ride home. 5 is the time my sis picks me up from practice 

 _(3:07 pm)_ **Hayden** : I got it covered

 _(3:08 pm)_ **Tracy** : if you forget him, I'll shave your eyebrows in your sleep 

 _(3:08 pm)_ **Josh** : me: silently prays that happens

 _(3:09 pm)_ **Hayden** : How dare you?? :o I would never forget about Corey

 _(3:09 pm)_ **Theo** : better not

 _(3:10 pm)_ **Corey** : our pack is truly #goals and I know Josh and Tracy would fight anyone to prove it

 _(3:10 pm)_ **Tracy** : I can't believe I'm at Josh No Chill Diaz level

 _(3:11 pm)_ **Theo** : I just wanna let everyone know that makes everything even better 

 _(3:11 pm)_ **Corey** : no chillshdhdk

 _(3:11 pm)_ **Josh** : STOP DONT START THEO 

 _(3:11 pm)_ **Hayden** : Bye

 _(3:15 pm)_ **Tracy** : Josh hurry up. why aren't you out here yet? 

 _(3:15 pm)_ **Theo** : do I have to pull the fire alarm again

 _(3:16 pm)_ **Josh** : chill I was just getting something from the library I'm going

 

* * *

 

 _(4:36 pm)_ **Josh** : Corey ik ur with Mason but guess what came in!!!!!!!!!

 _(4:36 pm)_ **Josh** : [picture sent] 

 _(4:36 pm)_ **Josh** : our new FIFA 16 game!!!!!!

 _(4:37 pm)_ **Josh** : *Hayden voice* ITS LIT YALL

 _(4:38 pm)_ **Hayden** : I hate you stfu

 _(4:38 pm)_ **Hayden** : Didn't your sore loser ass break your guys' playstation the other day though?? lmao

 _(4:38 pm)_ **Hayden** : You're also late on FIFA 16 #losersx2

 _(4:39 pm)_ **Josh** : STFU I DONT REMEMBER SAYING THE MESSAGES WERE FOR U

 _(4:39 pm)_ **Hayden** : You sent it to the group chat therefore I have a right to reply bitch

 _(4:40 pm)_ **Josh** : shouldn't u be practicing???

 _(4:40 pm)_ **Josh** : + why u hating? let me celebrate with my best bro hoe

 _(4:40 pm)_ **Josh** : fUCK that rhymed n Corey's not here to high five me 

 _(4:41 pm)_ **Hayden** : Coach was making us condition so I faked being sick. I wasn't down for that shit today

 _(4:41 pm)_ **Hayden** : You're literally so lame

 _(4:41 pm)_ **Hayden** : Calm down Fred Weasley. George will me home soon 

 _(4:42 pm)_ **Tracy** : I can confirm he's having Corey withdrawals bc he's made me give him a high five for that stupid rhyme

 _(4:42 pm)_ **Tracy** : OH MY GOD HAYDEN THAT REFERENCE ILY

 _(4:43 pm)_ **Josh** : Hayden stop being a lazy n lying fuck n go practice. if I have to waste my time watching ur games, I don't want u to suck

 _(4:43 pm)_ **Josh** : JOKES ON U BC FRED N GEORGE WERE THE BEST CHARACTERS IN THAT SERIES!!!!!! so I'm not offended 

 _(4:44 pm)_ **Theo** : FIFA 16 came in and we can't play because some ppl can't accept that they suck

 _(4:44 pm)_ **Theo** : Josh come into my room so I can kick your ass. I don't want to get up 

 _(4:45 pm)_ **Josh** : all I read is "Josh come into my room" I'm coming bby :* 

 _(4:45 pm)_ **Tracy** : I can't believe I'm being cheated on in my own home

 _(4:46 pm)_ **Hayden** : Too late I just packed all my things and I'm waiting for Corey to stop making out with Mason now

 _(4:46 pm)_ **Hayden** : Lmao it's ok Tracy. You still got me bby <3

 _(4:46 pm)_ **Tracy** : I know :*

 _(4:47 pm)_ **Tracy** : Josh's bitch ass actually got up and went to Theo's room 

 _(4:47 pm)_ **Hayden** : It's like he's asking to get beat up 

 _(5:10 pm)_ **Corey** : I'm on my way home now

 

* * *

 

 

[Wednesday] 

 

To: **Tracy**

 

 _(6:32 am)_ **Theo** : morning class today? 

 _(6:33 am)_ **Tracy** : yeah, I just left earlier so I could have time to eat breakfast

 _(6:34 am)_ **Theo** : I told you to wake me up so I could drive you

 _(6:34 am)_ **Theo** : am I suppose to wear the clothes you left on the bed? 

 _(6:35 am)_ **Tracy** : yes! wear it please

 _(6:35 am)_ **Theo** : why specifically the pink shirt? 

 _(6:35 am)_ **Tracy** : bc you look fucking hot in it that's why

 _(6:36 am)_ **Tracy** : wear it and I'll let you fuck me in the locker room today :-)

 _(6:36 am)_ **Theo** : I didn't need convincing but it got better

 _(6:37 am)_ **Tracy** : good can't wait to see you in it 

 

* * *

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(6:45 am)_ **Corey** : thanks for the tea you left out Trace <3

 _(6:45 am)_ **Josh** : n the pancakes <3

 _(6:46 am)_ **Josh** : suck it Theo lmao. ur gf loves us more than u!!!!!!!

 _(6:46 am)_ **Josh** : fuck

[ **Josh** added **Theo** to the conversation]

 _(6:47 am)_ **Josh** : [screenshot sent] 

 _(6:47 am)_ **Josh** : checkmate bitch @Theo

 _(6:48 am)_ **Hayden** : I can't wait for you to get your ass beat Josh!!!!!

 _(6:48 am)_ **Hayden** : Record it Corey

 _(6:49 am)_ **Theo** : I'm your ride to school Josh. checkmate bitch

 _(6:49 am)_ **Theo** : and I'm in the same house as you. why couldn't you just tell me instead of texting it? -.-

 _(6:50 am)_   **Corey** : Theo asking the real questions 

 _(6:50 am)_ **Josh** : u right...u right

 _(6:51 am)_ **Hayden** : Theo is always right. Hurry the fuck y'all gonna be late, I'm waiting for you guys on the front steps of the school 

 _(7:01 am)_ **Corey** : we're on our way

 _(7:02 am)_ **Tracy** : Hayden enough with the y'alls. thanks

 

* * *

 

  _(12:08 pm)_ **Corey** : Tracy Theo where are you guys? you're usually the first ones @ the lunch table

 _(12:09 pm)_ **Hayden** : I can't believe you guys ditched us...

 _(12:10 pm)_ **Hayden** : Josh just pointed something out. Are you guys doing it in a random classroom again?? I'm out

 _(12:15 pm)_ **Josh** : I hope ur having fun -.- 

 _(12:21 pm)_ **Theo** : locker room actually and we did have fun thanks 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Hayden** , **Corey**

 

 _(1:20 pm)_ **Josh** : ok I couldn't keep it in anymore...THEO IN THAT PINK SHIRT 

 _(1:20 pm)_ **Josh** : @him yes daddy I do!!!!

 _(1:21 pm)_ **Hayden** : Stfu I'm trying to pay attention ! 

 _(1:21 pm)_ **Josh** : to the lesson or to Theo? 

 _(1:22 pm)_ **Hayden** : To the lesson. Not everyone has the attention span of a mushroom like you 

 _(1:22 pm)_ **Corey** : Hayden stop lying

 _(1:22 pm)_ **Corey** : he looks so good I'm out

 _(1:23 pm)_ **Hayden** : FINE HE DOES

 _(1:23 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'd let him fuck me up against a wall 

 _(1:24 pm)_ **Corey** : Theo brings out Hayden No Chill Romero I see *takes notes* relatable

 _(1:24 pm)_ **Josh** : bitch me too!!!! sign me the fuck up 

 _(1:24 pm)_ **Josh** : I love when we thirst together ((((:

 _(1:25 pm)_ **Hayden** : Except Corey can't fully thirst bc of Mason 

 _(1:25 pm)_ **Corey** : .....true

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Hayden** : DID YOU SEE THAT LIP BITE? BYE

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Josh** : yes wtf!!!!!

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Corey** : I bet the things you're thinking about him he's thinking about Tracy rn

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Josh** : hell yea me too, she's looking fine af today 

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Hayden** : Fr, that shirt *side eye emoji* all that cleavage

 _(1:33 pm)_ **Corey** : how do you think hell's gonna look? 

 _(1:33 pm)_ **Josh** : hell's gonna be lit Corey!!!!

 

* * *

 

To:  **Pack**

 

 _(7:00 pm)_ **Josh** : wait where are u guys going again? I wasn't paying attention

 _(7:01 pm)_ **Theo** : I'm taking Tracy out. we'll be back like at 11 probably, maybe 12

 _(7:01 pm)_ **Hayden** : Omg where are you taking her? How cute wtf 

 _(7:02 pm)_ **Theo** : I set up a picnic in the preserve near the lake, I put lights up and everything

 _(7:02 pm)_ **Theo** : now fuck off because I'm driving

 _(7:02 pm)_ **Hayden** : THATS SO CUTE OH MY GOOOOOODDDD 

 _(7:03 pm)_ **Hayden** : THATS SOME NOVELA CUTE SHIT RIGHT THERE AM I RIGHT JOSH

 _(7:03 pm)_   **Josh** : yes tf! novela status n shit

 _(7:03 pm)_ **Josh** : Theo really out there doing the most n raising expectations

 _(7:04 pm)_ **Corey** : hope you & Tracy have fun Theo :) #relationship goals like always

 _(7:04 pm)_ **Corey** : also @Josh step up you never do stuff like that for me :(

 _(7:05 pm)_ **Hayden** : Who knew Theo could be so romantic :o

 

* * *

 

 

 [Thursday] 

 

To: **Tracy**

 

 _(6:08 am)_ **Hayden** : TRACY SPILLLLL 

 _(6:20 am)_ **Hayden** : Bitch I know damn well you're awake!

 _(6:20 am)_ **Hayden** : You need to tell me everything about last night

 _(6:20 am)_ **Hayden** : 7 month anniversaries are serious and romantic based on what Theo told us :) aw

 _(6:37 am)_ **Hayden** : I REALLY WANT TO KNOW MAN 

 _(6:42 am)_ **Tracy** : I'll tell you during lunch chill

 _(6:45 am)_ **Hayden** : No bc the boys are going to be there and you won't give me details

 _(7:21 am)_ **Hayden** : Alright start talking

 _(7:30 am)_ **Tracy** : okay well he had everything planned out so that made it cuter. so he had this picnic set up in the preserve near the lake and he put Christmas lights all around so they were above us and on the trees and god it was beautiful. we ate, we talked, then we started making out and when we had our clothes off, he picked me up and threw me into the lake and then he jumped in and we played and swam around

 _(7:32 am)_ **Hayden** : CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE

 _(7:35 am)_ **Tracy** : and then we changed into other clothes bc damn he was prepared and we sat on the hood of his car and watched the stars as we cuddled, cliche I know. and then he drove me to that motel right outside of town where he had the room full of candles and rose petals, it was amazing!!!! and then we had sex and it was so good and I felt so loved. he made love to me. Theo fucking Raeken made love to me over and over again

 _(7:36 am)_ **Hayden** : Bitch you're winning in life!!!!!!! Watching stars!!!!! rose petals!!!!!! candles!!!! making love!!!!

 _(7:36 am)_ **Tracy** : and then when we got home we showered together :-)

 _(7:36 am)_ **Hayden** : Ok first..moment of silence for Josh and Corey

 _(7:37 am)_ **Tracy** : it wasn't sexual, it was just really nice

 _(7:37 am)_ **Hayden** : I want to scream. This really IS some novela shit, fuck he loves you Tracy I can assure you

 _(7:37 am)_ **Hayden** : Did he say it???

 _(7:38 am)_ **Tracy** : no..

 _(7:38 am)_ **Hayden** : Did you??

 _(7:39 am)_ **Tracy** : yes

 _(7:39 am)_ **Hayden** : Bby :(

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Pack**

 

[ **Josh** added **Theo** to the chat] 

 _(2:06 pm)_ **Josh** : I'm so bored someone help me

 _(2:06 pm)_ **Josh** : I might die n u guys love me too much to let that happen

 _(2:10 pm)_ **Hayden** : Debatable

 _(2:11 pm)_ **Corey** : I make up for Hayden's love don't worry

 _(2:11 pm)_ **Josh** : ur love is the only one that matters anyways <3 :*

 _(2:12 pm)_ **Hayden** : Ok Shaggy and Scooby calm down

 _(2:12 pm)_ **Corey** : it all makes sense bc there's 5 of us :o you're Velma Hayden

 _(2:12 pm)_ **Josh** : Hayden is too much of a dumbass to be Velma tho lmao

 _(2:13 pm)_ **Hayden** : Fuck you :) you're Shaggy's stoner stupid ass

 _(2:13 pm)_ **Josh** : it's not that deep fam

 _(2:14 pm)_ **Corey** : why am I the dog?

 _(2:15 pm)_ **Theo** : you guys are fucking unbelievable 

 _(2:16 pm)_ **Tracy** : and then you guys wonder why you're failing classes but I am Daphne, thanks :-) 

 _(2:17 pm)_ **Corey** : no one answered my question 

 _(2:17 pm)_ **Josh** : N U KNOW WHAT HAYDEN?! SHAGGY'S SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT FUCK U FOR DISRESPECTING HIM

 _(2:17 pm)_ **Hayden** : At least I, Velma, don't go around eating dog food bye. Fight me

 _(2:18 pm)_ **Corey** : I'm still waiting. 

 _(2:18 pm)_ **Josh** : square up ik where u live Hayden

 _(2:18 pm)_ **Theo** : I can't believe out of everyone, I resurrected you 3

 _(2:19 pm)_ **Hayden** : And we know you're damn well glad you did :) 

 _(2:19 pm)_ **Tracy** : ^ he is, I can confirm 

 

* * *

 

 

 _(4:13 pm)_ **Hayden** : Have you guys eaten yet? 

 _(4:16 pm)_ **Corey** : not yet and I'm dying

 _(4:16 pm)_ **Corey** : also Tracy asked: isn't she supposed to be practicing?

 _(4:16 pm)_ **Hayden** : Tell her I didn't stay today

 _(4:17 pm)_ **Hayden** : Mi tia came by with some really good home made tamales rn y'all should come, she made a whole batch :')

 _(4:19 pm)_ **Corey** : Josh said what kind of tamales

 _(4:19 pm)_ **Hayden** : De elote, de pollo y de carne :))))

 _(4:20 pm)_ **Josh** : SIGN ME THE FUCK UP FOR THE CARNE ONES!!!! WE'RE ABOUT TO GO

 _(4:22 pm)_ **Hayden** : Ok call me when you're outside

 _(4:24 pm)_ **Tracy** : or perhaps we can knock on the door 

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Tracy**

 

 _(10:01 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'm glad you guys came over today <3 I just love when you guys come to my house

 _(10:02 pm)_ **Tracy** : me too bb :* 

 

* * *

 

 

[Friday] 

 

To: **Pack**

 

[ **Hayden** added  **Theo** to the chat]

 _(6:58 am)_ **Hayden** : I'm not working a shift at the club today!!!!!! I'm so happy

 _(7:02 am)_ **Josh** : yessss means u can get fucked up with us

 _(7:03 am)_ **Hayden** : How many times do I have to tell you we can't get drunk??

 _(7:04 am)_ **Josh** : at least one more (:

 _(7:04 am)_ **Josh** : we can all do shots together!!!! hell yea

 _(7:05 am)_ **Corey** : and you can make out with that boy you have sexual tension with in math class ;)

 _(7:05 am)_ **Tracy** : what boy???? Hayden I can't believe you haven't told me

 _(7:06 am)_ **Hayden** : I'll tell you when you get here. I'm waiting for you at my locker

 _(7:06 am)_ **Josh** : mírala, quien te ve (((;

 

* * *

 

 

 _(11:06 am)_ **Josh** : Corey just showed me n Theo who the kid is Hayden n all I got to say is

 _(11:07 am)_ **Josh** : boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit, big dope dealer money he was getting some coins, was in shootouts with the law but he live in a palace

 _(11:07 am)_ **Hayden** : I WANT TO YELL STOP

 _(11:07 am)_ **Theo** : that mothafucker has got so much money. jump on it Hayden 

 _(11:08 am)_ **Corey** : that's what I said! :p

 _(11:08 am)_ **Tracy** : I ain't sayin she's gold digger

 _(11:08 am)_ **Josh** : but she ain't messin with no broke putos (Hispanic version)

 _(11:09 am)_ **Corey** : I'm cryingjfdk

 _(11:09 am)_ **Hayden** : oh my godddd 

 _(11:09 am)_ **Hayden** : I'm gonna block all of you lmao

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Hayden** , **Josh**

 

 _(8:46 pm)_ **Corey** : Josh wanted me to let you know he's dead af

 _(8:49 pm)_ **Hayden** : Why? Which one is looking good af :o ??

 _(8:49 pm)_ **Josh** : I came back from the dead just to tell u

 _(8:50 pm)_ **Josh** : Tracy is looking so boooomb 2night I'm done already n we haven't even left the house yet 

 _(8:50 pm)_ **Hayden** : What is she wearing?!

 _(8:51 pm)_ **Corey** : this really short and right black dress, heels, dark lipstick. she looks beautiful :)

 _(8:51 pm)_ **Hayden** : If she's wearing dark lipstick it's done, deal. She's automatically the best looking girl in that club I don't even need proof

 _(8:51 pm)_ **Hayden** : My girl the prettiest out there <33

 _(8:52 pm)_ **Josh** : I agree 100%

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Hayden**

 

 _(9:11 pm)_ **Tracy** : on our way to pick you up. better be ready

 _(9:12 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'm always ready for you :* 

 _(9:22 pm)_ **Tracy** : we're outside

 

* * *

 

 

To: **Pack**

_(9:45 pm)_ **Josh** : wtf ok both Hayden n Tracy look fire af, I'm starting think I should wear ur girls' clothes

 _(9:46 pm)_ **Hayden** : Aw omg Josh, its been like 84 years since you gave me a compliment

 _(9:46 pm)_ **Corey** : true. you look beautiful too Hayden :) I don't you've ever worn that outfit?

 _(9:47 pm)_ **Hayden** : I just bought it. Thanks guys :)))) <3

 _(9:47 pm)_ **Hayden** : Also Josh yes you should, your body would look great in a crop top

 _(9:48 pm)_ **Tracy** : ^ my thoughts exactly

 _(9:48 pm)_ **Josh** : thanks I already know (; 

 _(9:48 pm)_ **Josh** : where are u guys? Corey n I are here alone. we agreed to do shots together!!!!

 _(9:49 pm)_ **Hayden** : We're in the bathroom hold up 

 _(9:50 pm)_ **Tracy** : Theo ditched you already? lmao

 _(9:50 pm)_ **Josh** : no wtf chill. he just went to fight with the DJ bc he wants better music

 _(10:25 pm)_ **Josh** : Hayden I just noticed ur practically sitting on the boy toy named Troy's lap!!!!

 _(10:25 pm)_ **Josh** : get itttt get itttt

 _(11:04 pm)_ **Corey** : there was a couple in the bathroom rn and im just...scarred. pray for my innocence

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should translate the Spanish parts? idk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this is incredibly late, but just know that I am continuing this story!
> 
> I feel like I could've done better with this chapter but idk I'm sorry /:

[Sunday]

  
To: **Pack**

  
_(8:38 am)_ **Corey** : uh Josh..where are you?!

 _(8:38 am)_ **Corey** : it's barely 8 & you're already gone???

 _(8:41 am)_ **Josh** : I'm at Hayden's waiting for el clásico to start

 _(8:41 am)_ **Corey** : I'll pretend to know what that is..why didn't you wake me up? :(

 _(8:43 am)_ **Josh** : it's the Real Madrid v Barcelona game me n Hayden were talking about for the whole week remember

 _(8:43 am)_ **Josh** : sorry babe I didn't wanna wake u up ))):

 _(8:44 am)_ **Tracy** : "the whole week" my ass. more like the whole month

 _(8:44 am)_ **Theo** : that's fucked up Josh. why didn't you just watch it with Hayden here? now I can't watch you guys cry and scream over a ball and 11 guys

 _(8:45 am)_ **Corey** : ik I thought we were all gonna watch it together?

 _(8:45 am)_ **Josh** : @Theo it's actually 22 guys sweetie ((((:

 _(8:45 am)_ **Tracy** : what time does it start? because I know you're early

 _(8:46 am)_ **Josh** : @ 9:30

 _(8:46 am)_ **Theo** : so you're telling me you cry over the other team too sweetie? :)))))

 _(8:46 am)_ **Hayden** : THEO FIGHT HIM DRAG HIM GO OFF!!!!!!!!!

 _(8:47 am)_ **Josh** : Hayden's kink is me getting dragged by Theo. bye someone stop her

 _(8:47 am)_ **Corey** : Josh shut upsjdbsbsk

 _(8:47 am)_ **Tracy** : everyone knows that :)

 _(8:48 am)_ **Tracy** : get your asses over here so we can all watch it together

 _(8:48 am)_ **Josh** : I ain't tryna walk back home again when I just got here

 _(8:48 am)_ **Corey** : tell Hayden to carry you over here

 _(8:49 am)_ **Hayden** : Ha, yeah right

 _(8:49 am)_ **Theo** : I'll pick you up

 _(8:49 am)_ **Josh** : when the babe comes thru <3333

 _(8:50 am)_ **Corey:** wait do I wear the jersey that you left on the bed?

 _(8:50 am)_ **Josh** : YES

 _(8:50 am)_ **Hayden** : NO

 _(8:50 am)_ **Hayden** : COREY IF YOU WEAR IT YOURE DEAD TO ME

 _(8:51 am)_ **Josh** : bitch bye! like he cares. I'm his main™

 _(8:51 am)_ **Theo** : Hayden we're all wearing Real Madrid jerseys

 _(8:51 am)_ **Hayden** : Tracy?????

 _(8:52 am)_ **Tracy** : yeah me too

 _(8:52 am)_ **Hayden** : I can't believe the betrayal...............

 _(8:52 am)_ **Josh** : ((((((((((: they know who the best is ¡Hala Madrid y nada más!  
  
_(8:53 am)_ **Hayden** : I can't believe y'all let him brainwash you into rooting for the ugly team. Visca Barça !

 _(8:53 am)_ **Theo** : when Real Madrid wins, $10 on Hayden beating Josh's ass up

 _(8:53 am)_ **Hayden** : 1) Lmao at you thinking Real Madrid's ugly asses are going to win 2) You'll get your $10 trust :)

 _(8:54 am)_ **Corey** : I don't know anything about soccer but I'll root for your team if you bring me a jersey

 _(8:54 am)_ **Josh** : wAIT COREY WHAT

 _(8:54 am)_ **Hayden** : YESSSS COREY THANK YOU LOVE YOU SM

 _(8:54 am)_ **Josh** : Corey I have 2 break up with u man it just can't work out. I don't deserve this kind of negativity

 _(8:55 am)_ **Tracy** : damn I can't believe #Jorey is breaking up over a game

 _(8:55 am)_ **Theo** : stop

 _(8:55 am)_ **Corey** : I'm sorry Josh. I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. we might find our place in this world someday but at least for now, I gotta go my way...

 _(8:56 am)_ **Josh** : what about us? what about everything we've been through? what about trust?

 _(8:56 am)_ **Hayden** : Se pasan lmaooo

 _(8:56 am)_ **Theo** : are you guys really quoting high school musical lyrics

 _(8:57 am)_ **Corey** : the fact that you know that they're hsm lyrics makes it better!

 _(8:57 am)_ **Josh** : I can't believe

 _(8:57 am)_ **Tracy** : I made him watch them so we could sing along together <3

 _(8:58 am)_ **Hayden** : Ultimate relationship goals wtf

 _(8:58 am)_ **Corey** : I'm taking notes *side eye emoji*

 _(8:59 am)_ **Theo** : so am I picking you guys up or are you walking?

 _(8:59 am)_ **Josh** : we're waiting for u n hurry up bc there's only 30 mins left

 

* * *

 

 _(4:58 pm)_ **Hayden** : Wait what do you guys want again??

 _(4:58 pm)_ **Hayden** : ANSWER PUTOS WE'RE ALREADY HERE

 _(4:59 pm)_ **Josh** : chill hoe

 _(4:59 pm)_ **Hayden** : Quieres tragar o no wey??

 _(4:59 pm)_ **Josh** : cálmate

 _(5:00 pm)_ **Josh** : I want 4 tacos de carne asada n Theo n Corey want chicken burritos 

 _(5:01 pm)_ **Hayden** : Drinks??

 _(5:01 pm)_ **Josh** : 2 cokes, 1 sprite

 _(5:02 pm)_ **Hayden** : Alright

 _(5:02 pm)_ **Josh** : oh n Hayden?

 _(5:03 pm)_ **Hayden** : What? 

 _(5:03 pm)_ **Josh** : HALA MADRID Y NADA MÁS BLESS UP 

 _(5:04 pm)_ **Hayden** : -.- You're annoying and I h8 you 

 _(5:04 pm)_ **Josh** : ASÍ ASÍ ASÍ GANA EL MADRID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _(5:05 pm)_ **Hayden** : Blocked reported unfollowed. Try me

 _(5:05 pm)_ **Josh** : go ahead either way u owe me $20 :* I'll be waiting for em

 _(5:06 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'm going to spit in your tacos :)

 

* * *

 

 To: **Corey**

 

 _(11:48 pm)_ **Hayden** : Thanks for wearing the jersey today Corey, means a lot

 _(11: 50 pm)_ **Corey** : Visca Barca right? :-)

 _(11:50 pm)_ **Hayden** : I love you (':

 _(11:51 pm)_ **Corey** : love you too <3 goodnight Hayden

 

* * *

 

[Monday]

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(6:50 am)_ **Hayden** : If someone could bring me like a donut or something that would be gr8 thanks.

 _(6:50 am)_ **Hayden** : And some mints. Thanks x2

 _(6:51 am)_ **Hayden** : One of Corey's nutrition shakes would be nice too

 _(6:51 am)_ **Hayden** : PLEASE

 _(6:52 am)_ **Tracy** : what's wrong bb?

 _(6:52 am)_ **Hayden** : Coach made us run two miles this morning and I feel like complete shit. I threw up

 _(6:53 am)_ **Josh** : don't trip we got u

 _(6:54 am)_ **Corey** : except we don't have donuts but we have bagels & they're healthier so I'm taking you one

 _(6:54 am)_ **Hayden** : I might cry thank u 

 _(6:55 am)_ **Josh** : ok she's typing like me n she hates the way I type so this is how we know it's serious

 _(7:06 am)_ **Theo** : we're on our way, try not to die

 

* * *

 

 _(9:29 am)_ **Josh** : be straight guys

 _(9:30 am)_ **Corey** : I can't 

 _(9:30 am)_ **Hayden** : Ha ha Josh

 _(9:30 am)_   **Theo** : are you serious

 _(9:30 am)_ **Tracy** : how do you do that?

 _(9:32 am)_ **Josh** : ok 2 things

 _(9:32 am)_ **Josh** : 1) I think this is the first time in like the history of the group chat™ that you've all texted back at the same exact time 

 _(9:33 am)_ **Josh** : like wow I'm tearing up I never knew this was possible thank u all dreams do come true!

 _(9:33 am)_ **Theo** : are you going to get to the point soon

 _(9:34 am)_ **Tracy** : don't be disrespectful, let him have his moment

 _(9:35 am)_ **Josh** : 2) you guys are so stupid lmaooo

 _(9:35 am)_ **Josh:** didn't even let me finish my message smh

 _(9:36 am)_ **Josh** : I meant be honest with me man. y'all think I have a chance with Malia Tate???

 _(9:36 am)_ **Hayden** : Making awkward eye contact with someone doesn't mean anything Josh

 _(9:37 am)_ **Tracy** : I feel like we've had this conversation before?

 _(9:37 am)_ **Theo** : we have -.- again Josh, she doesn't like you 

 _(9:38 am)_ **Corey** : I think she's still dating Stiles Stilinski 

 _(9:38 am)_ **Hayden** : Tragic 

 _(9:39 am)_ **Josh** : it wasn't awkward eye contact fuck u

 _(9:39 am)_ **Josh** : dream killers

 _(9:40 am)_ **Tracy** : love you :-)

 _(9:40 am)_ **Josh** : do u Tracy...do u really? 

 _(9:41 am)_ **Theo** : are you going to start being fake deep again?

 _(9:41 am)_ **Hayden** : He is lmao 

 _(9:42 am)_ **Corey** : I like when he gets fake deep tho. he starts reciting these rlly nice poems & it's just (': 

 _(9:42 am)_ **Tracy** : omg true 

 _(9:42 am)_ **Josh** : thank u bro, ur the best (,:

 _(9:43 am)_ **Theo** : calm down Ponyboy and Johnny 

 _(9:43 am)_ **Hayden** : Your happy crying face is making me paranoid 

 _(9:44 am)_ **Corey** : Ponyboy & Johnnyhkdfgsd

 _(9:44 am)_ **Hayden** : Bye!!!! Ik

 

* * *

 

 _(12:04 pm)_ **Corey** : um guys

 **** _(12:04 pm)_ **Corey** : why am I the only one here

 _(12:05 pm)_ **Corey** : where are you??????

 _(12:05 pm)_ **Corey** : I feel awkward

 _(12:05 pm)_ **Corey** : do I pretend to go to the bathroom or...?

 _(12:06 pm)_ **Hayden** : Aw Corey! 

 _(12:06 pm)_ **Hayden** : I have to finish a project

 _(12:07 pm)_ **Tracy** : sorry Corey :((( Theo and I are going to the bathroom

 _(12:07 pm)_ **Josh** : I'm going to report u guys watch :p

 _(12:08 pm)_ **Hayden** : I hate y'all lmao

 _(12:08 pm)_ **Corey** : Josh pls don't leave me alone

 _(12:09 pm)_ **Josh** : I wud never babe

 _(12:09 pm)_   **Hayden** : Josh you're so annoying

 _(12:10 pm)_ **Josh** : jealousy is a disease sweetie :** xoxo

 _(12:10 pm)_ **Tracy** : oh my god

 _(12:10 pm)_ **Corey** : oh thank goodness

 _(12:11 pm)_ **Josh** : my teacher was just telling me that if I didn't start doing my work I was goin to fail blah blah blah

 _(12:11 pm)_ **Hayden** : A concept; I tell Theo and Theo kicks your ass, everyone is happy

 _(12:12 pm)_ **Corey** : #stop encouraging violence 2k16

 _(12:12 pm)_ **Josh** : I know where u live Hayden. I can shave ur eyebrows in ur sleep 

 _(12:13 pm)_ **Hayden** : I dare you

 

* * *

 

 _(10:37 pm)_ **Theo** : goodnight guys, I love you sm <3

 _(10:38 pm)_ **Hayden** : Nice try Tracy

 _(10:38 pm)_ **Corey** : really Tracy

 _(10:38 pm)_ **Josh** : Tracy go to sleep already

 _(10:40 pm)_ **Theo** : FINE. it was worth a shot

 

* * *

 

 [Tuesday]

 

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Corey** : just once I would like to understand what's going on this class???

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Josh** : same af man 

 _(1:33 pm)_ **Hayden** : Maybe you guys could try paying attention??

 _(1:33 pm)_ **Corey** : I do! I try

 _(1:34 pm)_ **Josh** : it's not my fault the teacher doesn't know how to teach

 _(1:34 pm)_ **Corey** : ^ that too 

 _(1:35 pm)_ **Hayden** : Are you guys actually serious?? I can't tell

 _(1:35 pm)_ **Tracy** : Josh you were literally just playing candy crush

 _(1:36 pm)_ **Tracy** : and Corey you were taking a nap 

 _(1:36 pm)_ **Theo** : we have A's in this class

 _(1:37 pm)_ **Corey** : I feel slightly......threatened...rn

 _(1:37 pm)_ **Josh** : it's me n u vs. the world bro

 _(1:37 pm)_ **Josh** : it's come down to this

 _(1:38 pm)_ **Theo** : shut up

 _(1:38 pm)_ **Josh** : we will not b silenced !!

 _(1:40 pm)_ **Josh** : THROWING THAT NOTEBOOK @ MY HEAD WASNT NECESSARY 

 _(1:40 pm)_ **Theo** : yes it was

 _(1:41 pm)_ **Hayden** : IM DYIGN

 _(1:41 pm)_ **Josh** : COREY STOP LAUGHING

 _(1:42 pm)_ **Corey** : IM SRRY IT WAS FUNNY 

 _(1:43 pm)_ **Tracy** : OH MY GOD YOU SHOULDVE SEEN YOUR FACE

 _(1:43 pm)_ **Josh** : betrayed™ by my own ppl..............I cannot believe

 

* * *

 

[Wednesday]

 

To: **Hayden**

 

[ **Corey** added to the conversation]

 _(1:05 am)_ **Josh** : GUESS FUCKING WHAT 

 _(1:05 am)_ **Josh** : GUESS FUCKING WHAT JUST HAPPENED

 _(1:05 am)_ **Corey** : there's a 99.9% we're not supposed to be telling you this bUT

 _(1:06 am)_ **Josh** : BUT WE HAVE TO BC!!!!!!!!!!!

 _(1:07 am)_ **Corey** : HAYDEN ANSWER WE'RE LIKE SUPER PUMPED RN

 _(1:07 am)_ **Hayden** : What the fuck 

 _(1:07 am)_ **Hayden** : Did you guys even check the time it is rn????????????

 _(1:08 am)_ **Josh** : bitch who cares about the time!!!!! 

 _(1:08 am)_ **Josh** : something bIG JUST HAPPENED

 _(1:08 am)_ **Hayden** : Bitch I care! I have to wake up and run tomorrow morning

 _(1:09 am)_ **Hayden** : Tell me ur stupid news tmrrw. I can't believe u woke me up 

 _(1:09 am)_ **Corey** : we're sorry for waking you up but it's not stupid, it's about Tracy (': 

 _(1:10 am)_ **Hayden** : What?? Is she okay??

 _(1:10 am)_ **Josh** : SOMEONE JUST TOLD HER THEY LOVE HER, GUESS WHO 

 _(1:11 am)_ **Hayden** : ARE U SERIOUS DO NOT FUCK WITH ME RN 

 _(1:11 am)_ **Hayden** : THEO FINALLY SAID IT????????

 _(1:11 am)_ **Corey** : yES LIKE RIGHT WHEN WE TEXTED YOU

 _(1:12 am)_ **Josh** : Corey n I cried a lil bit 

 _(1:12 am)_ **Hayden** : Oh my god I'm so happy for her I can't even imagine how she feels wow

 _(1:13 am)_ **Hayden** : About damn time too!!

 _(1:13 am)_ **Corey** : I know ! :) 

 _(1:13 am)_ **Josh** : told u it was worth being awake for smh 

 _(1:14 am)_ **Corey** : wait Hayden but we never told you anything bc this is none of our business technically *sweats nervously*

 _(1:14 am)_ **Josh** : if u try hard enough u can convince urself that it's our business, I did (-:

 _(1:15 am)_ **Hayden** : Wait omg you guys are chismosos lmaooooo

 _(1:15 am)_ **Hayden** : How do u even know Theo said that?? Source?? 

 _(1:16 am)_ **Corey** : source; our ears

 _(1:20 am)_ **Josh** : so here we are right, Corey n I, minding our own beeswax in Corey's room, laying on the bed, being cute n the bestest friends™ n we hear moving in their room n we were like wtf bc we thought they had been asleep already. so we listened in n right at that moment Tracy had laughed at something Theo said n then he just said 'I love u'. they stayed quiet for a little bit n then Tracy said 'me too' n they kissed n then we stopped listening n started freaking out n texted u 

 _(1:21 am)_ **Corey** : we feel kind of bad for listening in on something like that but I mean....

 _(1:22 am)_ **Hayden** : Ahhh!!! I can't wait for her to give me the deeds and then I'll tell you lowkey 

 _(1:22 am)_ **Josh** : u right. we are chismosos lmao 

 _(1:23 am)_ **Corey** : good plan

 _(1:23 am)_ **Corey** : you should go to sleep tho, goodnight!

 _(1:24 am)_ **Hayden** : Goodnight uglies :p love you

 _(1:24 am)_ **Corey** : us too <3

 _(1:25 am)_ **Josh** : I'm screenshotting this bc this hardly ever happens (,:

 

* * *

 

To: **Hayden**

 

 _(1:37 am)_ **Tracy** : GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!

 _(1:37 am)_ **Tracy** : ik you're sleeping I'm sorry but I have to tell you

 _(1:37 am)_ **Tracy** : I'm so happy...I think I could cry

 _(1:38 am)_ **Tracy** : Theo told me he loved me :') <3

 _(1:38 am)_ **Tracy** : it was so unexpected I think that's what made it even better

 _(1:39 am)_ **Tracy** : I'll tell you how it happened at school but I just couldn't wait

 _(1:40 am)_ **Tracy** : I mean I know he loved me but hearing him say it is just something else. I can't describe it

 _(1:40 am)_ **Tracy** : I'm just super happy and tired. goodnight x 

 _(5:06 am)_ **Hayden** : BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 

 _(5:06 am)_ **Hayden** : GOALS ASF

 _(5:07 am)_ **Hayden** : I'm SO SO SO happy for you <333

 _(5:07 am)_ **Hayden** : Can't wait to hear the details :)

 _(6:10 am)_ **Tracy** : good morning :* 

 _(6:11 am)_ **Tracy** : I know! thank you <333

 _(6:11 am)_ **Tracy** : wait for me by my locker at like 7? 

 _(6:55 am)_ **Hayden** : Waiting :* 

 

* * *

 

 To: **Hayden, Corey**

 

 _(7:26 am)_ **Josh** : Hayden did she tell u? 

 _(7:42 am)_ **Hayden** : Yes (: it's so cute

 _(7:43 am)_ **Corey** : she didn't tell us. I really thought she would 

 _(7:43 am)_ **Josh** : ik me too lol 

 _(7:44 am)_ **Corey** : now we know something we're not supposed to & I feel guilty /: 

 _(7:45 am)_ **Josh** : it's ok Corey, don't worry about it

 _(7:46 am)_ **Josh** : she'll tell us eventually...I think 

 _(7:46 am)_ **Hayden** : She wants to tell you guys but she thinks Theo might feel awkward about it if you do, she told me

 _(7:47 am)_ **Hayden** : + Josh your bitch ass isn't slick AT ALL about anything so 

 _(7:47 am)_ **Corey** : well that kinda makes me feel better then, knowing that she wants us to know 

 _(7:47 am)_ **Josh** : I AM SLICK OK. I was slick this morning like slick slick

 _(7:48 am)_ **Josh** : it was like if I didn't know anything so ha, jokes on u 

 _(7:48 am)_ **Hayden** : Corey?? 

 _(7:49 am)_ **Corey** : okay he might've been A LITTLE obvious........

 _(7:49 am)_ **Hayden** : I KNEW IT

 _(7:49 am)_ **Josh** : COREY HOW COULD U 

 _(7:50 am)_ **Corey** : just a little bit! 

 _(7:50 am)_ **Hayden** : Thank you for exposing him (: 

 

* * *

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(1:29 pm)_ **Josh** : what'd u guys get for #1? 

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Josh** : HELP ME

 _(1:33 pm)_ **Tracy** : we've been taking this test for 30 minutes now omg

 _(1:33 pm)_ **Josh** : ur point?

 _(1:34 pm)_ **Hayden** : Te pasas lmao

 _(1:34 pm)_ **Corey** : I got B

 _(1:35 pm)_ **Theo** : me too

 _(1:35 pm)_ **Tracy** : same

 _(1:35 pm)_ **Hayden** : same

 _(1:36 pm)_ **Josh** : thanks, what about #2?

 _(1:37 pm)_ **Theo** : [picture sent] just copy 

 _(1:37 pm)_ **Josh** : I love u bitch, I ain't ever gonna stop loving u bitch :*

 

* * *

 

 _(5:48 pm)_ **Tracy** : pepperoni or mushrooms?

 _(5:49 pm)_ **Theo** : mushrooms

 _(5:49 pm)_ **Josh** : pepperoni

 _(5:49 pm)_ **Theo** : hold on Trace

 _(5:50 pm)_ **Tracy** : okay

 _(5:56 pm)_ **Theo** : we decided on mushrooms 

 _(5:56 pm)_ **Tracy** : alright :-) 

 _(5:57 pm)_ **Corey** : Josh are you alive

(5:57 pm) **Josh** : HE ALMOST BROKE MY ARM

 _(5:57 pm)_ **Josh** : I COULDVE DIED 

 _(5:58 pm)_ **Hayden** : Jinkies! Oh no

 _(5:58 pm)_ **Theo** : it's called wrestling, what do you think happens

 _(5:58 pm)_ **Josh** : NO BONE BREAKING IS WHAT I EXPECT

 _(5:59 pm)_ **Josh** : Hayden I hate u

 _(5:59 pm)_ **Theo** : you ripped my shirt asshole

 _(6:00 pm)_ **Josh** : how does that even compare?! 

 _(6:00 pm)_ **Theo** : you're right. your arm would've healed, my shirt can't

 _(6:01 pm)_ **Tracy** : that's kind of a good point..?

 _(6:01 pm)_ **Corey** : that was a nice shirt too

 _(6:02 pm)_ **Josh** : whAT 

 _(6:02 pm)_ **Josh** : I DONT FEEL SAFE LIVING WITH Y'ALL NOW

 _(6:03 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'm laughing so hard

 

* * *

 

[Thursday]

 

 _(3:11 am)_ **Josh** : I'm watching Skins uk n shit is going doooown rn 

 _(3:11 am)_ **Josh** : #TeamCook, Freddie can choke

 _(3:12 am)_ **Josh** : wait this was for Corey only

 _(3:12 am)_ **Josh** : anyways Corey......FREDDIE CAN CHOKE, it's all about Cook! that's my boi

 _(3:13 am)_ **Corey** : I'm #TeamJJ

 _(3:13 am)_ **Hayden** : Y'all stress me out, why are u awake!?

 _(3:14 am)_ **Josh** : did I not say it in the first text? smh

 _(3:14 am)_ **Josh** : damn I didn't even think about JJ

 _(3:15 am)_ **Josh** : wait Corey why are U awake? I thought u were asleep

 _(3:15 am)_ **Hayden** : Josh if u wake me up one more time this week I will flush your phone down the toilet ok

 _(3:15 am)_ **Corey** : I really don't know tbh....

 _(3:16 am)_ **Josh** : @Hayden I wish a bitch wud!!!

 _(3:16 am)_ **Hayden** : Really 

 _(3:17 am)_ **Theo** : if you don't all stfu right now, I'll make sure you sleep outside

 _(3:17 am)_ **Josh** : damn babe chill 

 _(3:17 am)_ **Corey** : okay I'll stop, @Josh Team JJ, he deserved better

 _(3:18 am)_ **Hayden** : #TeamFreddie goodnight !

 _(3:18 am)_ **Josh** : Theo? 

 _(3:20 am)_ **Theo** : obviously #TeamCook 

 _(3:20 am)_ **Josh** : FUCK YEAH

 _(3:21 am)_ **Theo** : now go to sleep before I kick your ass

 _(3:21 am)_ **Josh** : ily too <3

 _(6:00 am)_ **Tracy** : you're all wrong, it's #TeamEffy :-)

 

* * *

 

 _(11:23 am)_ **Tracy** : there's a dance in like 1 week :-) I'm excited

 _(11:26 am)_ **Hayden** : What? I didn't even hear about it

 _(11:26 am)_ **Hayden** : 1 week is a little bit of time wtf, what if I don't get a date in time

 _(11:27 am)_ **Corey** : Mason & I's first dance :D

 _(11:27 am)_ **Tracy** : Aw Corey <3 

 _(11:28 am)_ **Hayden** : Did he ask you already?? 

 _(11:28 am)_ **Tracy** : if you can't find one, I'll be your date Hayden 

 _(11:28 am)_ **Corey** : yes he did :) 

 _(11:29 am)_ **Hayden** : Goals! 

 _(11:29 am)_ **Hayden** : Love you bby

 _(11:30 am)_ **Josh** : ok whoa whoa whoa

 _(11:30 am)_ **Josh** : I've got issues with this

 _(11:30 am)_ **Josh** : @Corey it's lit fam!!!! 

 _(11:31 am)_ **Hayden** : No one cares if you have a problem with it Josh 

 _(11:31 am)_ **Theo** : I've got a problem too 

 _(11:31 am)_ **Tracy** : with what? 

 _(11:32 am)_ **Theo** : if Hayden doesn't get a date to the dance than you're going with her? what about me? 

 _(11:32 am)_   **Hayden** : I can't believe this is actually something that Theo typed and sent through the group chat I'm-

 _(11:33 am)_ **Hayden** : it's happening, no one freak out but it's happening

 _(11:33 am)_ **Corey** : Theo don't hate me but....Jealous Theo™ wow 

 _(11:34 am)_ **Theo** : are you guys serious? it was just a question 

 _(11:35 am)_ **Josh** : 'what about me?' I cannot believe

 _(11:35 am)_ **Corey** : everything is possible

 _(11:35 am)_ **Hayden** : Never say never

 _(11:36 am)_ **Theo** : are you guys done

 _(11:36 am)_ **Hayden** : Hm idk, are you done Josh??

 _(11:37 am)_ **Josh** : I'll be done when Theo is done being jealous

 _(11:37 am)_ **Corey** : so not yet basically

 _(11:40 am)_ **Tracy** : this is like the best conversation we've had all week. thank you all

 

* * *

 

 To: **Tracy**

 

 _(11:38 am)_ **Theo** : are you going to tell them to shut up or do I

 _(11:38 am)_ **Tracy** : nah, I love this too much :-) 

 _(11:39 am)_ **Theo** : you didn't answer the question 

 _(11:39 am)_ **Tracy** : I didn't think you wanted to go to the dance

 _(11:40 am)_ **Theo** : when did I say that 

 _(11:44 am)_ **Tracy** : so you're going? 

 _(11:45 am)_ **Theo** : only if you ask me to formally 

 _(11:45 am)_ **Tracy** : damn you're right

 _(11:46 am)_ **Tracy** : Theo Raeken, will you do me the honor of going to the school dance with me? 

 _(11:46 am)_ **Theo** : Yes I will, Tracy Stewart

 

* * *

 

 To: **Tracy**

 

 _(11:41 am)_ **Hayden** : Girl I see that smile 

 _(11:41 am)_ **Hayden** : What did Theo say? I know it's him (; 

 _(11:42 am)_ **Tracy** : he wants to go to the dance with me, I didn't even have to try to convince him 

 _(11:42 am)_ **Hayden** : Progress. I like it

 _(11:42 am)_ **Hayden** : You guys are the cutest :p 

 _(11:43 am)_ **Tracy** : :***

 

* * *

 

To: **Hayden**

 

 _(1:22 pm)_ **Josh** : would u go to the dance with me? 

 _(1:23 pm)_ **Hayden** : I can't tell if you're kidding or not

 _(1:23 pm)_ **Josh** : I'm not

 _(1:24 pm)_ **Hayden** : As friends right? 

 _(1:24 pm)_ **Josh** : noooo, I want to go home n bang u

 _(1:25 pm)_ **Hayden** : Shut up lmao 

 _(1:25 pm)_ **Josh** : yes obviously as friends, as pack™

 _(1:26 pm)_ **Hayden** : Yes :) 

 _(1:26 pm)_ **Hayden** : You better wear something nice punk or else I'm dumping you right on the spot 

 _(1:27 pm)_ **Josh** : psh pls, did u forget who ur talking to 

 _(1:27 pm)_ **Hayden** : U right 

 

* * *

 

 To: **Hayden**

 

 _(1:27 pm)_ **Corey** : I c that smile *side eye emoji*

 _(1:28 pm)_ **Hayden** : Leave me alone Corey :p 

 _(1:28 pm)_ **Corey** : got your date to the dance? ;) 

 _(1:29 pm)_ **Hayden** : Yes, it's Josh :) 

 _(1:29 pm)_ **Corey** : nice

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Hayden** : Make sure he dresses nice that night 

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Corey** : hey! you already know he dresses nice 

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Hayden** : Debatable

 

* * *

 

[Friday]

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(6:30 am)_ **Josh** : ITS FRIDAAAAAAAAAAAY 

 _(6:31 am)_ **Josh** : PPP = puro pinche pari ! 

 _(6:32 am)_ **Hayden** : SHUT UP LMAOO 

 _(6:32 am)_ **Tracy** : except for Hayden bc she has to work :(

 _(6:33 am)_ **Josh** : Hayden get fired so that's u can start getting lit with us 

 _(6:33 am)_ **Hayden** : Is your bitch ass going to help my sister pay the bills?? 

 _(6:34 am)_ **Josh** : chill 

 _(6:34 am)_ **Hayden** : How do you guys even pay your bills? 

 _(6:35 am)_ **Tracy** : now you're asking the real questions 

 _(6:35 am)_ **Josh** : how do u think 

 _(6:36 am)_ **Hayden** : Theo's probably got a few guys threatened or something. Am I wrong??

 _(6:36 am)_ **Theo** : I don't have them threatened, not everything's so morbid Hayden 

 _(6:36 am)_ **Hayden** : Really?? 

 _(6:37 am)_ **Theo** : yeah, I have other ways

 _(6:37 am)_ **Hayden** : Oh god 

 _(6:38 am)_ **Josh** : the wifi is A+ man

 _(6:39 am)_ **Corey** : we have HBO too :) 

 _(6:39 am)_ **Theo** : and running water and electricity, no big deal tho  

 _(6:40 am)_ **Tracy** : thank you babe <3  

 

* * *

 

 _(10:13 am)_ **Josh** : guys Theo got detention lmfao

 _(10:17 am)_ **Tracy** : what why?

 _(10:17 am)_ **Josh** : he roasted the teacher. it was funny  

 _(10:18 am)_ **Josh** : I'm so proud (,: 

 _(10:19 am)_ **Corey** : how are we getting home now? 

 _(10:19 am)_ **Tracy** : Theo seriously, today of all days 

 _(10:19 am)_ **Josh** : Corey really bro? I know how to drive remember 

 _(10:20 am)_ **Theo** : the teacher was being more annoying than usual

 _(10:20 am)_ **Theo** : @Josh hell no 

 _(10:21 am)_ **Theo** : I'm not letting you drive my car 

 _(10:21 am)_ **Corey** : I knew you wouldn't, that's why I asked 

 _(10:22 am)_ **Hayden** : What teacher did he roast?? 

 _(10:22 am)_ **Hayden** : Lmao walk home guys 

 _(10:22 am)_ **Tracy** : we were supposed to watch a movie after school 

 _(10:23 am)_ **Josh** : Mr. Solis lmao 

 _(10:23 am)_ **Josh** : WHY DONT U TRUST ME WITH UR CAR MAN 

 _(10:23 am)_ **Josh** : u gotta give me a chance 

 _(10:24 am)_ **Hayden** : Mr. Solis!? THEO'S A SAVAGE

 _(10:24 am)_ **Tracy** : no offense Josh but I'm not trying to die again today 

 _(10:25 am)_ **Corey** : omg

 _(10:25 am)_ **Corey** : he's not THAT bad

 _(10:25 am)_ **Theo** : really Corey? this is your life on the line 

 _(10:26 am)_ **Josh** : see! thank u Corey (: 

 _(10:26 am)_   **Josh** : I'm like Toretto from Fast & the Furious

 _(10:27 am)_ **Tracy** : calm down 

 _(10:27 am)_ **Corey** : yes really 

 _(10:27 am)_ **Hayden** : I would like to see this myself 

 _(10:28 am)_ **Theo** : fine. I'll give you the keys during lunch 

 _(10:28 am)_ **Josh** : oh my god really??????? 

 _(10:28 am)_ **Corey** : I didn't think that would work omg

 _(10:28 am)_ **Tracy** : I can't believe the day has come 

 _(10:28 am)_ **Hayden** : RIP ALL Y'ALL I'LL MISS YOU ! 

 

* * *

 

  _(3:17 pm)_ **Tracy** : we're home, we're alive and Josh drives like if he's from a fucking Fast & the Furious movie 

 _(3:17 pm)_ **Tracy** : not to be dramatic but it was awesome!!!! 

 _(3:18 pm)_ **Corey** : told ya :) 

 _(3:18 pm)_ **Josh** : *Elvis voice* thank u thank u very much 

 _(3:19 pm)_ **Hayden** : I'm impressed?? 

 _(4:00 pm)_ **Theo** : come pick me up 

 _(4:05 pm)_ **Josh** : I'm going 

 _(4:05 pm)_ **Josh** : I also may or may not have just spilled soda on your front seat 

 _(4:06 pm)_ **Theo** : Josh wtf 

 _(4:06 pm)_ **Josh** : ily don't kill me 

 _(4:06 pm)_ **Theo** : no promises 

 

* * *

 

  _(9:37 pm)_ **Hayden** : PPP starting now ! 

 _(9:39 pm)_ **Tracy** : it's full already? 

 _(9:39 pm)_ **Josh** : hell yea!!!!!! 

 _(9:40 pm)_ **Tracy** : we'll be there at like 10. I have to finish doing my hair 

 _(9:40 pm)_ **Hayden** : Yessss 

 _(9:41 pm)_ **Tracy** : is Corey there already?

 _(9:41 pm)_ **Hayden** : Yes I can see him making out with Mason from where I'm sitting 

 _(9:42 pm)_ **Tracy** : cute 

 _(10:16 pm)_ **Theo** : we're on our way

 _(10:53 pm)_ **Hayden** : Josh spilled his drink on some girl and she slapped him fjsjdhsk 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to get Theo more involved now since he's automatically part of the group chat now.  
> also if you guys want to suggest something for me to include in a chapter (something for them to talk about) don't be shy to let me know :)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took sososos long omg I'm so sorry but thank you to the ppl who commented on the last chapter x comments make me smile
> 
> I also made this chapter shorter than the previous 3 bc I really wanted to post it so that you guys could know that I hadn't forgotten about this fic!

[Saturday]

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(9:12 pm)_ **Josh** : Corey Mason n I just finished watching Batman v Superman n can I just say...........WTF THE FUCK

 _(9:12 pm)_ **Hayden** : Are you telling me you're cockblocking??

 _(9:12 pm)_ **Josh** : that's irrelevant

 _(9:13 pm)_ **Tracy** : so you ARE cockblocking......

 _(9:13 pm)_ **Josh** : IS THAT THE ONLY PART OF MY MESSAGE U GUYS PAID ATTENTION TO????

 _(9:13 pm)_ **Theo** : yes

 _(9:14 pm)_ **Josh** : BC IM LOSING MY SHIT AFTER WATCHING THAT MOVIE

 _(9:14 pm)_ **Hayden** : *Therapist voice* And how does that make you feel?

 _(9:14 pm)_ **Josh** : I h8 u

 _(9:15 pm)_ **Tracy** : Mason probably hates you for being a cockblock

 _(9:15 pm)_ **Josh** : *Corey voice* um....Mason is pure™ he could never hate anyone. he's the nicest person on this whole entire planet

 _(9:16 pm)_ **Hayden** : That sounds exactly like something he would say :') aw Corey

 _(9:16 pm)_ **Tracy** : Corey would say that but he's actually the purest person on this planet. Corey if you're reading this.....I love you

 _(9:17 pm)_ **Josh** : Tracy really out here tryna take my boy away from me.....

 _(9:17 pm)_ **Josh** : @ Theo come get ur girl

 _(9:17 pm)_ **Josh** : N SOMEONE DISCUSS BATMAN V SUPERMAN WITH ME

 _(9:18 pm)_ **Theo** : you should be thinking about how your ass is going to get home instead

 _(9:18 pm)_ **Theo** : because I'm about to go to sleep

 _(9:18 pm)_ **Josh** : BITCH WTF U MEAN

 _(9:18 pm)_ **Josh** : SLEEPING IS FOR THE WEAK. U CAN SLEEP WHEN UR DEAD

 _(9:19 pm)_ **Josh** : UR MY RIDE

 _(9:19 pm)_ **Hayden** : HA LOSER

 _(9:19 pm)_ **Hayden** : You're going to have to walk home :p

 _(9:20 pm)_ **Hayden** : Wait Theo wtf..........it's barely 9. Why are you going to sleep so early??

 _(9:20 pm)_ **Josh** : I'm being threatened

 _(9:20 pm)_ **Josh** : why are u going to sleep b4 picking me up? :,(

 _(9:21 pm)_ **Theo** : priorities

 _(9:21 pm)_ **Corey** : djskdjdj omg

 _(9:22 pm)_ **Tracy** : Corey you're alive!!!!

 _(9:22 pm)_ **Tracy** : did you like the movie? :-)

 _(9:23 pm)_ **Hayden** : That movie's fucked up...I cry when I watch it

 _(9:23 pm)_ **Josh** : y'all rly doing this to me..............did I not just

 _(9:23 pm)_ **Josh** : I h8 this fucking family

 _(9:24 pm)_ **Corey** : Ily Josh <3

 _(9:24 pm)_ **Hayden** : Aren't you guys in the same room??

 _(9:25 pm)_ **Josh** : I'm hiding in the bathroom bc it was brought to my attention that I might be cockblocking

 _(9:25 pm)_ **Josh** : ....I was

 _(9:25 pm)_ **Tracy** : does Mason even like you?

 _(9:26 pm)_ **Hayden** : I think we all know the answer to that question. Tracy stop exposing Mason like this, he's a good person

 _(9:26 pm)_ **Corey** : STOP. MASON LOVES JOSH

 _(9:26 pm)_ **Theo** : why though

 _(9:27 pm)_ **Josh** : haven't we had this conversation b4

 _(9:27 pm)_ **Josh** : CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF IM A VERY LIKABLE PERSON

 _(9:28 pm)_ **Hayden** : Who's gonna tell him........

 _(9:29 pm)_ **Corey** : Josh omg

 _(9:29 pm)_ **Corey** : did you just climb out the window?

 _(9:29 pm)_ **Josh** : source?

 _(9:30 pm)_ **Hayden** : DID HE REALLY OH MY GOD

 _(9:30 pm)_ **Corey** : source; my eyes

 _(9:30 pm)_ **Corey** : I just saw you pass by the window

 _(9:31 pm)_ **Tracy** : what an icon

 _(9:31 pm)_ **Corey** : are you rlly leaving without me? ):

 _(9:31 pm)_ **Tracy** : Josh you're a monster

 _(9:31 pm)_ **Hayden** : I KNOW

 _(9:32 pm)_ **Theo** : if you make Corey sad then that's how you know you fucked up

 _(9:32 pm)_ **Theo** : and that you're going to get fucked up

 _(9:32 pm)_ **Tracy** : our pack motto :')

 _(9:33 pm)_ **Josh** : first of all....how dare u

 _(9:33 pm)_ **Josh** : 2nd of all....it's so cold outside I might die of hypothermia

 _(9:33 pm)_ **Theo** : do you even know what hypothermia is?

 _(9:33 pm)_ **Hayden** : THEO I WAS GONNA SAY THAT

 _(9:34 pm)_ **Tracy** : let him live omg

 _(9:34 pm)_ **Josh** : LET ME FINISH

 _(9:34 pm)_ **Josh** : 3rd of all....why am I always the one that gets ganged up on

 _(9:35 pm)_ **Josh** : this is homophobia

 _(9:35 pm)_ **Hayden** : Shut up jdsjdjk

 _(9:35 pm)_ **Theo** : you're not going to get hypothermia relax

 _(9:36 pm)_ **Corey** : Mason offered to take us Josh

 _(9:36 pm)_ **Josh** : u tell me this now when I'm like 2 blocks away

 _(9:36 pm)_ **Tracy** : Speedy González or Josh Díaz? the world may never know

 _(9:36 pm)_ **Josh** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

* * *

 

[Sunday]

 

 _(12:33 am)_ **Corey** : I have to pee but I'm so cold

 _(12:33 am)_ **Corey** : should I go

 _(12:34 am)_ **Tracy** : it's bad to hold in your pee Corey! go pee!

 _(12:34 am)_ **Josh** : ok not to be the one that talks shit but.........

 _(12:34 am)_ **Hayden** : And yet you're going to.......

 _(12:35 am)_ **Theo** : talk shit get hit

 _(12:35 am)_ **Josh** : worth it tbh

 _(12:35 am)_ **Josh** : like if we have AC I don't understand why we don't have a heater

 _(12:35 am)_ **Josh** : @Theo wyd

 _(12:36 am)_ **Theo** : you volunteering to pay?

 _(12:36 am)_ **Josh** : let's not get crazy

 _(12:36 am)_ **Corey** : djdjhdjks

 _(12:37 am)_ **Corey** : update; I peed

 _(12:37 am)_ **Tracy** : Hayden I'm surprised you're awake, aren't you running tomorrow morning?

 _(12:37 am)_ **Tracy** : well technically later today

 _(12:38 am)_ **Hayden** : Yeah and so is Theo, I don't understand why he's still awake??

 _(12:38 am)_ **Hayden** : Knock him out for me thanks

 _(12:38 am)_ **Corey** : what time are you guys running?

 _(12:39 am)_ **Theo** : 6 am

 _(12:39 am)_ **Hayden** : 6 am

 _(12:39 am)_ **Josh** : y'all wild

 _(12:40 am)_ **Corey** : goals :')

 _(12:40 am)_ **Tracy** : I'll knock him out for you don't worry bby

 _(12:40 am)_ **Theo** : you can't

 _(12:41 am)_ **Josh** : yes she can 

 _(12:41 am)_ **Josh** : remember that one time 

 _(12:41 am)_ **Theo** : stfu that never happened 

 _(12:42 am)_ **Tracy** : yes it did, I was there 

 _(12:42 am)_ **Hayden** : Tracy shut up skjdhf

 _(12:43 am)_ **Theo** : I'm going to sleep 

 _(12:43 am)_ **Hayden** : How convenient

 _(12:44 am)_ **Corey** : goodnight guys <3

 

* * *

 

To: **Corey** , **Josh**

 

 _(7:27 am)_ **Hayden** : I JUST HAD A RELIGIOUS EXPERIENCE 

 _(7:27 am)_ **Josh** : SPILL THE TEA 

 _(7:27 am)_ **Josh** : I can feel the thirst through my screen

 _(7:28 am)_ **Corey** : Josh omg 

 _(7:28 am)_ **Corey** : what happened Hayden? *side eye emoji* 

 _(7:29 am)_ **Hayden** : THEO RAN WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON 

 _(7:29 am)_ **Hayden** : I'M DEAD Y'ALL

 _(7:29 am)_ **Josh** : HE DOES THAT WHEN WE WORK OUT TOO 

 _(7:30 am)_ **Josh** : LIKE BOI 

 _(7:30 am)_ **Josh** : U RLY TESTING MY BI ASS RN 

(7:30 am) **Hayden** : THAT WAS ME

 _(7:31 am)_ **Hayden** : Except he's never done that before so I was like trying to run a little behind him so that I could see his back muscles as he ran because holy shit but he kept slowing down for me so we could run side by side

 _(7:31 am)_ **Josh** : THE DISRESPECT 

 _(7:32 am)_ **Hayden** : HONESTLY

 _(7:32 am)_ **Corey** : amazing

 

* * *

 

[Monday]

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(10:15 am)_ **Josh** : I just got kicked out of class so some1 talk to me I'm bored

 _(10:16 am)_ **Theo** : what'd you do this time? 

 _(10:16 am)_ **Corey** : I walked into his class & he screamed 'Corey in the hooooouuuuse' 

 _(10:17 am)_ **Hayden** : LMAOOOO 

 _(10:17 am)_ **Josh** : IT WAS WORTH IT

 _(10:18 am)_ **Tracy** : it's 2016......it's time to let go of that joke

 _(10:18 am)_ **Josh** : I'll let go when I'm dead

 _(10:22 am)_ **Josh** : wow are u guys rly not gonna reply to me

 _(10:25 am)_ **Josh** : nerds

 

* * *

 

 _(1:27 pm)_ **Corey** : um......I have a 49% in this class

 _(1:27 pm)_ **Corey** : I can't believe Mr. Rodriguez is doing this to me

 _(1:27 pm)_ **Corey** : this is reverse racism

 _(1:28 pm)_ **Hayden** : STOP 

 _(1:28 pm)_ **Hayden** : I have a 97% tho :-)

 _(1:28 pm)_ **Josh** : wait Corey how tf do u have 49%?????????

 _(1:29 pm)_ **Josh** : I have 26%

 _(1:29 pm)_ **Theo** : how the fuck do you have 26% if you all you do in this class is fall asleep and text?

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Josh** : I did that 1 essay that 1 time

 _(1:30 pm)_ **Tracy** : isn't that the essay that I did for you? 

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Josh** : oh yea lmao

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Josh** : thnx 4 doing it babe ily :* 

 _(1:31 pm)_ **Theo** : I will deck you in the face if you call her babe again 

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Josh** : or you can deck Mr. Rodriguez in the face instead 

 _(1:32 pm)_ **Tracy** : oh my god Josh don't give him any ideas

 _(1:33 pm)_ **Theo** : :)

 

* * *

 

 

 _(5:07 pm)_ **Hayden** : My sister just told me that she's not going to be home until 11

 _(5:07 pm)_ **Hayden** : So I'm coming over

 _(5:08 pm)_ **Tracy** : okay :* we'll be here

 _(5:08 pm)_ **Josh** : or will we?

 _(5:08 pm)_ **Corey** : dun dun dun

 _(5:09 pm)_ **Hayden** : I have tamales

 _(5:09 pm)_ **Corey** : not all heroes wear capes :')

 _(5:10 pm)_ **Josh** : ok u should've started with that....

 _(5:10 pm)_ **Josh** : we're 100% going to be here 

 _(5:10 pm)_ **Josh** : bring ur loteria too 

 _(5:11 pm)_ **Hayden** : I gotchu 

 _(5:12 pm)_ **Tracy** : Theo asked if you want him to pick you up 

 _(5:12 pm)_ **Corey** : alpha of the year 

 _(5:13 pm)_ **Josh** : tru

 _(5:13 pm)_ **Hayden** : Tell him that I said yes pls and thank you :-) 

 _(5:17 pm)_ **Tracy** : he just left the house

 _(5:29 pm)_ **Hayden** : He literally honked until I got in the car @ Theo I hate you 

 

* * *

 

  _(11:05 pm)_ **Josh** : this house is as cold as Theo's soul I can't handle it

 _(11:05 pm)_ **Theo** : thanks 

 _(11:05 pm)_ **Theo** : and that's why they invented blankets 

 _(11:06 pm)_ **Josh** : yea well obviously the blankets aren't working I'm dyin

 _(11:06 pm)_ **Hayden** : Tragic 

 

* * *

 

[Tuesday]

 

To: **Hayden**

 

 _(6:03 am)_ **Tracy** : HAYDEN LOOKS AT THIS 

 _(6:03 am)_ **Tracy** : LOOK AT THEM!!!!!

 _(6:04 am)_ **Tracy** : [picture sent] 

 _(6:04 am)_ **Tracy** : I WALKED INTO JOSH'S ROOM TO WAKE HIM UP AND I SEE HIM AND COREY CUDDLING

 _(6:05 am)_ **Tracy** : I don't even want to wake them up 

 _(6:05 am)_ **Tracy** : I don't want to ruin the moment

 _(6:06 am)_ **Hayden** : I can't beLIEVE

 _(6:06 am)_ **Hayden** : Trace they're fucking spooning

 _(6:07 am)_ **Hayden** : No wonder Josh stopped complaining 

 _(6:07 am)_ **Tracy** : I just took like 20 pictures

 _(6:07 am)_ **Tracy** : am I being creepy? 

 _(6:08 am)_ **Hayden** : Probably to a person with normal standards yeah

 _(6:08 am)_ **Hayden** : But do you care??

 _(6:08 am)_ **Tracy** : nope 

 _(6:08 am)_ **Tracy** : it's not my fault this pack doesn't have personal boundaries :p

 _(6:10 am)_ **Hayden** : Are they allowed to spoon like that??

 _(6:10 am)_ **Tracy** : what do you mean? 

 _(6:10 am)_ **Hayden** : I mean is Mason comfortable with them doing that 

 _(6:11 am)_ **Tracy** : *Theo voice* relax 

 _(6:11 am)_ **Tracy** : they're best friends

 _(6:11 am)_ **Hayden** : Hm

 

* * *

 

To: **Pack**

 

 _(9:52 am)_ **Hayden** : I think Liam was just flirting with me.............................

 _(9:52 am)_ **Hayden** : Like I don't even know how to process this 

 _(9:52 am)_ **Hayden** : The last time I talked to him was when Theo threatened him to back off Corey 

 _(9:53 am)_ **Corey** : THEO DID WHAT

 _(9:53 am)_ **Josh** : punch him in the dick wtf 

 _(9:53 am)_ **Josh** : he can miss u with that bullshit ! 

 _(9:54 am)_ **Theo** : or we can punch him in the dick for you 

 _(9:54 am)_ **Tracy** : Josh is right

 _(9:54 am)_ **Tracy** : I can't believe he had the nerve 

 _(9:54 am)_ **Corey** : so are you guys rlly just going to ignore me

 _(9:55 am)_ **Josh** : I can't believe Tracy just said that I was right

 _(9:55 am)_ **Josh** : is this real life

 _(9:55 am)_ **Corey** : I'll take that as a yes 

 _(9:56 am)_ **Josh** : srry bro but u weren't even supposed to know 

 _(9:56 am)_ **Tracy** : I can't believe Hayden exposed Theo like this

 _(9:57 am)_ **Hayden** : Lmaoskdj

 _(9:57 am)_ **Theo** : anyways 

 _(9:57 am)_ **Theo** : keep ranting about your piece of shit ex bf

 _(9:58 am)_ **Josh** : yea Hayden Go Off ! 

 _(9:58 am)_ **Hayden** : You read my mind. Thank you 

 _(9:58 am)_ **Corey** : you guys know how Liam is Mason's best friend? well it makes me feel kind of like a bad person when we talk bad about him /: 

 _(9:59 am)_ **Hayden** : I get where you're coming from Corey but when you feel like that just remember that Liam's an asshole 

 _(9:59 am)_ **Hayden** : Like @ Liam you made me choose between you and my pack and when I chose them you got mad????? I don't understand what he expected????? 

 _(10:00 am)_ **Hayden** : And then he talks to me today and I'm pretty sure he was going to ask me to the dance 

 _(10:00 am)_ **Tracy** : HE WAS GOING TO DO WHAT NOW

 _(10:01 am)_ **Tracy** : HOW DO YOU KNOW? 

 _(10:01 am)_ **Hayden** : I just know. He was hinting at it 

 _(10:02 am)_ **Corey** : did you tell him that you were going with Josh? 

 _(10:02 am)_ **Josh** : drop the bomb on him n tell him ur going with me

 _(10:03 am)_ **Hayden** : I want to make him mad though

 _(10:03 am)_ **Theo** : tell him you're dating Josh

 _(10:04 am)_ **Hayden** : I'M GOING TO DO THAT GOOD IDEA

 _(10:04 am)_ **Josh** : sign me the fuck up

 _(10:04 am)_ **Josh** : I love being petty

 _(10:05 am)_ **Tracy** : Theo, Corey and I like watching you guys be petty :-) 

 _(10:05 am)_ **Theo** : it's a win win 

 _(10:05 am)_ **Corey** : I can't believe I'm going to witness a fake relationship au in real life 

 _(10:06 am)_ **Josh** : pa q veas (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading and pls....forgive me for taking so long to update. but anyways I have this headcanon that Hayden and Theo go jogging together in the woods on Sunday and Saturday mornings. And Theo and Josh work out together on a daily basis and that's part of their bonding


End file.
